You Belong With Me
by twilightfreak92
Summary: Basada en la cancion You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift.Bella esta enamorada de Edward Cullen, su vecino y su mejor amigo,pero Edward tienen novia.¿tendra Bella finalmente el valor de decirle a Edward como se siente?.Todos humanos
1. Exactamente Como La Canción

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P**

**Espero les guste…**

BPOV

Edward Cullen es el chico de al lado. Literalmente, vive en la casa de al lado. Edward es también mi mejor amigo. Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que se mudo a esta pequeña ciudad llamada Forks en el gran estado de Washington cuando teníamos catorce y desde que teníamos catorce he estado completa y profundamente enamorada de el.

Pero yo siendo la tímida, callada, pequeña yo no he tenido el valor de decirle y ahora el esta saliendo con Lauren Mallory, la líder de las porristas, por los últimos cuatro meses. Supongo que es lo correcto (al menos en el modo en que se supone que tienen que ser en el mundo social de la preparatoria) desde que el es el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Pero Lauren no era para el. Lauren es engreída, presumida, y zorra. Mientras que Edward es amable con todos aun si no son populares como el (un ejemplo es que su mejor amiga es la chica más lista y nerd con las grandes gafas) y el nunca coqueteaba con nadie cuando estaba saliendo con otra persona, a diferencia de otra persona que no mencionaremos *tos* Lauren *tos*.

Justo ahora estaba en mi cama escuchando el álbum _Fearless _ de Taylor Swift mientras leía el libro de _orgullo y prejuicio_ de Jane Austin. En realidad dirías que estoy tratando de leer desde que puedo escuchar a Edward discutiendo con Lauren por teléfono porque Edward le dijo algo sarcástico a Lauren cuando ella le pregunto si pensaba que ella necesitaba ponerse a dieta. Edward bromeando, por supuesto, le dijo a Lauren que por supuesto que necesitas ponerte a dieta no es que no estuviera lo suficientemente delgada ya a lo cual Lauren se lleno de ira. Yo habría captado el hecho de que Edward estaba bromeando y riéndose. Ella simplemente no captaba su humor como yo lo hacía. A veces pensaba que mi vida era como en la canción _You belong with me_ de Taylor Swift la cual estoy escuchando en este momento. Es decir mi vida es casi exactamente como esa canción y el video musical. Para empezar Edward es mi vecino como en el video musical. Yo también, como Taylor Swift en el video, tengo grandes gafas d nerd. Otra similitud es que yo escucho el tipo de música que a ella no le gusta, Lauren la odia.

A mi me gustaba Taylor Swift y había escuchado directo de la fuente que ella escuchaba a Hannah Montana. Y como dice la canción ella usa minifaldas, realmente cortas y yo uso playeras eso hasta que las hermanas de Edward, Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale (sus hermanas adoptivas por cierto) que también son mis mejores amigas, obtuvieron una promesa mía y me hacían usar playeras que realmente fueran de niña y maquillaje pero nunca los usaba en público. Edward y yo también escribíamos en cuadernos como lo hacían ellos en el video, nosotros lo hacíamos porque cuando decidíamos hablar Emmett nos gritaba (el novio de Rosalie y hermano de Edward, Emmett también es adoptado, todos los Cullen lo eran) la cama de Emmett estaba arriba de la de Edward y nos gritaba y decía que necesitábamos callarnos para que el pudiera tener su sueño de belleza. Ven muchas cosas son como ese video musical y es algo aterrador.

La única cosa que es buena del video musical es que no hay forma en que yo vaya a la graduación, bailar es una cosa que los descoordinados solo hacen en privado y en la seguridad de áreas no peligrosas con muchas almohadas alrededor para detener la caída cuando tropezamos.

Finalmente terminaron de discutir. Podía decir eso por que Edward estaba sentado frente a su escritorio que estaba en frente de su ventana masajeando el puente de su nariz lo cual siempre hacia cuando acababa de tener una discusión con Lauren. Tome mi cuaderno y escribí _¿estas bien? _A lo que el contesto.

_Simplemente estoy cansado de discutir todo el tiempo, sabes._

Escribí _Lo siento_ a lo que Edward solo se encogió de hombros. Esta bien Bella es tiempo de levantar tu orgullo de mujer y decirle como te sientes en realidad, Taylor lo hace en el video musical. Finalmente obtuve el coraje de decirle la verdad y escribí _ te amo_ en mi cuaderno como Taylor lo hace en el video. Pero justamente como en el video al tiempo que levanté mi cuaderno para que el lo viera el cerro sus cortinas.

No iba a dejar que me decepcionara. Así que ¿que mejor manera de levantarme el espíritu que hacer una de mis cosas favoritas?, cantar y actuar entupidamente en la privacidad de mi propio dormitorio, así que regrese a la canción de_ You belong with me _y empecé a bailar y a actuar estúpidamente.

Hice esto casi hasta las diez cuando mi papá Charlie me grito y me dijo "Bells es hora de apagar esa grabadora la gente esta tratando de dormir" así que apagué la música me quite los lentes y apagué las luces y note que justo después de que apagué mis luces Edward también lo hizo.


	2. ¿Quien Le Gusta?

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Espero les guste este nuevo cap...**

**EPOV**

Faltaba exactamente un mes para la graduación. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de decir eso? Te diré por que. Porque justo ahora estoy discutiendo con mi novia porque me pregunto si pensaba que ella necesitaba perder peso para que se viera mejor en las fotos de la graduación y yo, pues decidí ser yo mismo y le dije que por supuesto que necesitaba perder peso no es que ya estuviera lo suficientemente delgada.

Lauren por supuesto no pensó que fuera gracioso no como lo haría Bella. Pero otra vez Bella nunca me preguntaría si necesitaba perder peso.

"¡Edward Cullen no puedo creer que realmente pienses que estoy gorda!" me grito Lauren através del teléfono. Literalmente lo hizo tan fuerte que tuve que alegar el auricular de mi oído.

"Lauren no pienso que estés gorda. Solo estaba tratando de ser gracioso para aligerar la tensión," le dije para intentar calmarla.

"Bueno yo no pienso que sea muy gracioso Edward" me escupió Lauren a través del teléfono

"Mira Lauren lamento haber dicho todas esas cosas que te dije" le explique

"Bueno justo ahora no se si sea capaz de perdonarte Edward, lo que dijiste realmente hirió mis sentimientos." Me dijo Lauren

"Esta bien, entonces tendremos que lidiar con esto mañana, ¿Todavía quieres que te lleve a la escuela?" le pregunte.

"Por supuesto" dijo ella.

"Bueno entonces lidiaremos con eso mañana, buenas noches Lauren" le dije

"Buenas noches Edward" apenas dijo ella y me colgó el teléfono.

Deje el teléfono, me senté frente a mi escritorio y empecé a frotar el puente de mi nariz. Mire hacía arriba y vi a Bella escribiendo en su cuaderno, así que agarre el mío, de esa forma podíamos comunicarnos de ventana a ventana en lugar de hablar y tener a mi hermano Emmett gritando que necesita tomar su sueño de belleza una vez más.

Antes de agarrar mi cuaderno y una pluma mire que Bella escribió ¿_estás bien?_ Por supuesto que ella nos escucho discutir ¿Cómo no si Lauren gritaba tan alto?

Yo escribí de vuelta_ Solo estoy cansado de discutir todo el tiempo, sabes_. A lo que ella escribió_ lo siento _mi respuesta a eso fue un simple encogimiento de hombros. Decidí cerrar mis cortinas y relajarme realmente necesitaba sacar toda esa discusión de mi mente. Después de cinco minutos de silencio. Escuche la canción_ You Belong With Me _de Taylor Swift.

Abrí mis cortinas y vi que Bella estaba bailando y cantando la canción. Seguramente había estado escuchando esa canción antes. ¿Bella estaba enamorada de algún tipo que tenía novia? Esperaba que no, es mas esperaba que Bella no estuviera enamorada de ningún chico sin importar si tenia novia o no. Seria mucho con lo que lidiar. Se que estoy saliendo con Lauren pero, pero no sentía por ella lo mismo que por Bella.

He estado secretamente enamorado de Isabella Swan desde que me mude aquí cuando tenía catorce. Simplemente nunca había tenido el valor de decirle. Parte de mi estaba asustado de que eso pudiera arruinar nuestra amistad pero otra parte, la parte mas grande estaba asustado de que ella me rechazara y solamente no pudiera manejarlo.

"Rose, Bella esa mal desde que no deja de cantar esa canción, no es que sea mala cantante ni nada, solo desearía que pudiera cantar algo más por una vez. Tu sabes, cuando escuchas algo después de diez millones de veces te aburres de eso y me impide tener mi sueño embellecedor" escuche quejarse a Emmett con Rosalie, su novia (quien era también mi hermana, pero no biológica desde que todos mis hermanos y yo somos adoptados).

"Bueno Em, simplemente vas a tener que acostumbrarte. Bella no puede hacer nada con el hecho de que ame a alguien que no la ama a ella. Todos tienen su propia forma de lidiar con las cosas y esta es la suya, simplemente tendrás que soportarlo" le dijo Rosalie.

"si pero si el idiota simplemente rompiera con esa zorra no tendría que lidiar con eso" le dijo Emmett a Rosalie. Esta bien, tenia que averiguar quien era el que le gustaba a Bella o literalmente me mataría.

"Hey chicos, los escuche hablando acerca de que a Bella le gusta alguien, ¿Quién es?" pregunte mientras salía al pasillo.

Emmett y Rosalie me miraron alarmados, como si no quisieran que yo los escuchara hablando de ese tema. "Umm… nadie solo un chico del equipo de fútbol" respondió Emmett rápidamente.

Rose lo golpeo en el brazo y dijo "idiota, se supone que tu no debías decir nada de lo que hablamos ¿Por qué nos metes en este tipo de situaciones?"

"Owww, eso dolió Rose," dijo Emmett mientras se frotaba el lugar de su brazo donde le pego Rose.

"Bueno ¿que te dije?" le dijo Rosalie con enojo en su voz.

"que te dejara a ti hablar y que yo cerrara mi gran bocota" dijo Emmett con la cabeza gacha.

"Así es, ¿y que hiciste?, abriste la boca" dijo Rosalie sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Hey chicos ¿podrían dejar de discutir y decirme quien es el que le gusta a Bella?" pregunte

"no, lo siento tenemos que ir a estudiar" me dijo Rose mientras empujaba a Emmett hacía su habitación.

"No se porque te enojas, es verdad que le gusta alguien del equipo de futbol," murmuro Emmett mientras Rosalie lo empujaba.

"tienes suerte de no haber dicho quien le gusta do otro modo estarías enfrentado a Bella en vez de a mi" le dijo Rose.

Esta bien así que ellos no me dirían quien es. Esto iba a matarme si no descubría quien le gustaba a Bella. Al menos sabia que el tipo estaba en el equipo de futbol así que eso lo limitaba a veinte personas menos Emmett, Jasper y yo. Solo esperaba que no fuere ese vil de Mike Newton.

Si así fuera probablemente le pediría Emmett o a alguien más que me matara. Estaba en mi escritorio mirando a través de la ventana, viendo a Bella bailar, tan gracioso como era solo esperaba que no se cayera con lo descoordinada que era. Eran las nueve cuando empecé a verla bailar y cantar y eran las diez cuando ella finalmente decidió dejarlo.

Por alguna razón no podía irme a dormir hasta que supiera que ella esta segura y tranquila en su cama. Así que cuando vi que apagó sus luces yo también lo hice. Simplemente no podía evitarlo pero ser protector con ella debía ser por el hecho de que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

* * *

**regrese con nueva traduccion... sorry por no poner nada en el cap anterior pero se me olvido :P**

**bueno espero que les guste esta nueva historia, si les gusta dejen sus review y si no les gusto pues tambien dejen su review para saber su opinion.**

**avisenme si les gusta la historia para seguir traduciendo ademas de que la autora podra ver cuantos reviews tiene la historia en español :P**

**espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews besos y nos vemos en otra actualizacion**


	3. ¿Por Que Emmett?

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stphanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P **

**Antes de empezar unas notas rápidas**

"**kkk" lo que dicen los personajes Espero les guste este nuevo cap...**

"_**kkk"**_** lo que significan las miradas o gestos**

_**Kkk lo que piensan los personajes**_

* * *

**¿Por Qué Emmett No Puede Mantener Su Boca Cerrada?**

**BPOV**

Justo ahora estoy en el almuerzo y estoy con Edward y su familia, lo cual también significa que estoy almorzando con la rubia tonta. Ella esta sentada en el regazo de Edward jugando con su cabello, aparentemente ellos ya se habían arreglado. Simplemente odiaba ver a esa estar todo el tiempo sobre el y hacerle ese tipo de cosas, ¿Qué no podía esperar a que estuvieran solos?

"Así que… Bella escuche que te gusta alguien del equipo de football ¿Quién es?" Pregunto Edward.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" dije mirando directamente a Emmett, que tenia la boca mas grande del mundo.

"Emmett me lo dijo, ¿Por qué?" Dijo Edward mientras Emmett le lanzaba una mirada que decía "_amigo cállate"_. Oh Emmett estaría en problemas cuando estuviéramos solos.

"Bueno Emmett te mintió, no hay nadie que me guste en el equipo de Football" le dije. _Si claro nadie que me guste, pero si alguien a quien amo _pensé.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Edward un poco mas feliz de lo que estaba antes.

"Aww eso es muy malo Bella, si te gustara alguien y nos dijeras podía haber una posibilidad de que nosotros los uniéramos" me dijo Lauren.

Edward le lanzo una mirada que decía _"No lo dices en serio ¿verdad?"_ S_implemente deseas que te diga quien es para que puedas ir y decirle a todos que a la nerd de Bella le gusta alguien, solo que no te gustaría si te dijera quien me gusta en verdad_ pensé.

"Bueno no me gusta nadie" Dije con una voz que dejaba claro que quería dejar el tema por la paz, pero no, Lauren siendo Lauren tenía que seguir hablando.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido novio Bella?" Pregunto Lauren con su molesta voz.

"No Lauren, no he tenido novio" le dije.

"Entonces pienso que deberías decirnos quien es el que te gusta desde que necesitas tanta ayuda como puedas conseguir en ese departamento"

Esta bien, eso era todo, yo era civilizada con Lauren porque por alguna razón a Edward realmente le gustaba la rubia tonta pero sabemos que todos tenemos un limite.

"Gracias Lauren, gracias" dije mientras recogía mi bandeja y me movía hacia una mesa alejada de la de ellos.

"Bella espera, ella no quería decir eso" dijo Edward tratando de que me quedara.

Me volteé y dije "Si, si lo quería Edward" y me fui.

"Nunca escuchaste que si no tienes nada bueno que decir de alguien no digas nada" escuche que dijo Alice detrás de mí

"ella no puede hacer eso Alice, porque si lo hiciera nunca seria capaz de hablar" La que dijo eso fue Rose. Al fin una mesa lo suficientemente lejos de la rubia tonta. Me senté y vi que Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett (el cual tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara, pensando de seguro que estaba muy enojada con Lauren como para enojarme con él) se unieron a mi.

"Solo por que estoy mas enojada con Lauren que de lo que estoy contigo no significa que te salvaste por decirle a Edward, Emmett McCarthy Cullen" dije mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada.

"Amigo estas en grandes problemas, ella uso tu nombre completo" le dijo Jasper a Emmett mientras se reía.

"No te preocupes Bella, Edward entrara en razón pronto, viste la forma en que sigue tratando de encontrar quien te gusta y si te volteas veras que esta discutiendo con la rubia tonta y viene hacia acá" dijo Alice mientras apuntaba hacía la dirección en donde estaba Edward.

Mire hacía atrás y vi a mi mejor amigo caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada.

"Bella estoy muy apenado por la forma ñeque Lauren actuó. Ella no debió haber dicho nada de lo que te dijo, fue fría e hiriente" dijo Edward, después se sentó a mi lado.

"Si, Edward. Pero estoy pensando ¿Por qué estas aquí?" pregunte

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" pregunto Edward confundido. El también parecía como si realmente lo hubieran herido mis palabras.

"No, lo que quiero decir es, ¿Por qué estas sentado conmigo cuando deberías estar aya, al lado de tu novia?"Dije

"Bella tu amistad significa mas para mi que cualquier chica. Sabes que las chicas vienen y van pero, mi amistad contigo nunca terminara" dijo Edward. _Si, amistad nunca nada más._ Pensé.

"Estoy feliz d que te sientas así Edward" dije aunque sabía que quería decir algo más. Mire la cara de Edward y noté que sus ojos esmeraldas estaban brillando.

"Yo también Bells, yo también" fue todo lo que dijo Edward.

* * *

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap a las 1:02 am :P**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos **


	4. Te Elegiría Por Sobre Cualquier Chica

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stphanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P **

**Antes de empezar unas notas rápidas**

"**kkk" lo que dicen los personajes Espero les guste este nuevo cap...**

"_**kkk"**_** lo que significan las miradas o gestos**

_**Kkk lo que piensan los personajes**_

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Justo ahora estoy en el almuerzo y Lauren esta sentada en mi regazo mientras juega con mi cabello. Lauren y yo nos arreglamos esta mañana, ella se lanzo a mis brazos y dijo que simplemente no podía estar enojada conmigo. Una parte de mi estaba feliz de que hubiéramos arreglado las cosas pero, la otra parte de mi estaba triste por que si no estuviéramos juntos tal vez, solo tal vez podría decirle a Bella lo mucho que significa para mi y no solo como amigos. Hablando de Bella, durante todo el día ha estado molestándome el hecho de no saber aun quien es el que le gusta. Tal vez en vez de tratar de averiguarlo por ahí solamente debería preguntarle a ella. Si, le preguntaría a ella.

"Así que… Bella escuche que te gusta alguien del equipo de football ¿Quién es?" Pregunte.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" Pregunto ella mirando furiosa a Emmett

"Emmett me lo dijo, ¿Por qué?" Dije mientras Emmett me decía con la mirada _"No digas nada"_

"Bueno Emmett te mintió, no hay nadie que me guste en el equipo de Football" Me dijo quitándole importancia

"¿En serio?" Pregunte con voz alegre

"Aww eso es muy malo Bella, si te gustara alguien y nos dijeras podía haber una posibilidad de que nosotros los uniéramos" Dijo Lauren

Cuando ella dijo eso todo lo que pensé fue: _Lauren ¿podrías mantener tu boca cerrada?_ Pero probablemente la mire como diciendo _"No lo dices en serio"_

"Bueno no me gusta nadie" Dijo Bella _Gracias a dios_ pensé

"¿Alguna vez has tenido novio Bella?" Pregunto Lauren

"No Lauren, no he tenido novio" dijo Bella

"Entonces pienso que deberías decirnos quien es el que te gusta desde que necesitas tanta ayuda como puedas conseguir en ese departamento" dijo Lauren de forma muy presumida

Bella sólo se levantó y dijo "Gracias Lauren, gracias" y se fue. En un desesperado intento por que se quedara dije "Bella espera, ella no quería decir eso"

Entonces Bella se giro y dijo "Si, si lo quería Edward" y continuo su camino lejos de nosotros.

"Nunca escuchaste que si no tienes nada bueno que decir de alguien no digas nada" dijo Alice mientras se levantaba para irse a sentar con Bella.

"Ella no puede hacer eso Alice, porque si lo hiciera nunca seria capaz de hablar" dijo Rose mientras seguía a Alice, con Emmett y Jasper justo detrás de ella.

"Lauren, ¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así a Bella?" Pregunté

"¿Qué estas diciendo Eddie?, simplemente estoy tratando de ayudar a la nerd" dijo Lauren.

"Lauren, Bella no es una nerd, y Bella no necesita tu ayuda en su vida amorosa, solo porque Bella no haya encontrado aun a alguien con el que quiera salir no te da derecho de hablarle de ese modo" le dije mientras me levantaba para irme a sentar con Bella y mi familia

"Edward, ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Lauren

"A sentarme con mi mejor amiga" le dije y me fui

"Bella estoy muy apenado por la forma en que Lauren actuó. Ella no debió haber dicho nada de lo que te dijo, fue fría e hiriente" le dije a Bella antes de sentarme a su lado

"Si, Edward. Pero estoy pensando ¿Por qué estas aquí?" pregunto Bella. Eso dolió mucho. Dolió más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" pregunte confuso

"No, lo que quiero decir es, ¿Por qué estas sentado conmigo cuando deberías estar aya, al lado de tu novia?" dijo Bella

"Bella tu amistad significa mas para mi que cualquier chica. Sabes que las chicas vienen y van pero, mi amistad contigo nunca terminara" dije asombrado de que creyera que escogería a Lauren por sobre ella

"Estoy feliz de que te sientas así Edward" Dijo Bella.

Aunque quería tener más de Bella que amistad, no podía soportar no tener a Bella en mi vida. Si tenerla como amiga era la única forma de tenerla a mi lado entonces esa era lo que iba a hacer.

"Yo también Bells, yo también" dije mientras me perdía en sus hermosos ojos cafés y me daba cuenta que podía quedarme ahí para siempre

**

* * *

**

Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos **


	5. ¡Soy una completa idiota!

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stphanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P  
Muchas gracias a:Carol-Cullen, Javii Cullen, Natalie aka Isabela, .swans3a, FAYERS12, Krystal-Pattinson, Meriba, vicmicullen, my night, JacobRomeoPablo y br3nda cullen noght por sus reviews, gracias chicos este cap esta dedicado a ustedes, tambien gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus listas de favoritos, gracias por sus aletras y por su apoyo.  
Ahora si aqui viene el cap. que lo disfruten**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

OK, así que hoy había sido un completo desastre (con eso me refería al hecho de que la novia de mi mejor amigo, del cual yo estaba enamorada, me dijo que no había forma de que conseguiría un chico y mi mejor amigo me dijo que solo quería mi amistad) pero, al menos el día era lindo hoy, lo cual es realmente raro por aquí.

Así que cuando llegue a casa tomé uno de mis clásicos favoritos _Romeo y Julieta_, y salí a la calle y me senté en la banca enfrente de mi casa y comencé a leer.

Cuando llegue a la parte donde Romeo y Julieta se conocen por primera vez, escuche a alguien decir "Nunca te cansas de leer esa una y otra vez". Ni si quiera tuve que mirar para ver quien era, reconocería esa hermosa voz en cualquier lado.

"No, no me canso Edward" dije aun con mi vista en mi libro.

"¿Encuentras ese libro más interesante que yo?" Pregunto juguetonamente Edward

"Hmm… déjame pensarlo, si lo encuentro más interesante que tu" dije bromeando con él.

"Eso dolió Bella, realmente dolió" dijo Edward mientras se apretaba el pecho como si le doliera.

"Hmph, si como si me fuera a tragar algo de eso" le dije sarcásticamente

"OK no mas juegos. Es un día hermoso Bella, porque estás sentada afuera cuando deberías estar haciendo algo como ir a caminar conmigo" dijo Edward.

"Bueno en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta cada vez que trato de caminar termino tropezándome con el aire" le dije

"Oh, lo se créeme que lo se, pero vas a estar conmigo Bells y sabes que nunca dejaría que te pasara algo, yo te salvare, te salvare incluso de ti misma" me dijo muy serio.

Rodé mis ojos y dije "OK, dejaré mi libro e iré a caminar contigo, aunque se que solo quieres que valla contigo para que no pueda leer este libro otra vez" le dije.

El me miro, me sonrió y me dijo "Sip" entre y deje mi libro en la mesa y cerré las puertas.

"¿Así que vamos a…?" dije cuando regresé a la banca.

"Al parque" dije Edward con una sonrisa.

Así que fuimos al parque y en el camino hablamos de varias cosas, tarea, el equipo de football, y el pasado, el pasado era un tema del que hablamos en raras ocasiones, cuando el no pasaba todo el tiempo con Lauren.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al pequeñísimo parque local nos sentamos en una de las bancas y Edward pregunto "¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?"

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue muy embarazoso" dije riendo mientras sacudía mi cabeza cuando recordaba el día en que nos conocimos.

"Aunque también fue muy divertido" dijo Edward riendo conmigo

"Oh si, entrar a mi cuarto después de estar en el baño para encontrar a cinco completos desconocidos en mi habitación fue divertido. Especialmente cuando el más grande de ellos estaba husmeando en mis cajones y sostenía uno de mis bras es divertido" dije sarcásticamente.

"No, tu gritando al limite de tus pulmones y Emmett gritando también al limite de sus pulmones cuando vio que lo atrapaste husmeando en tu ropa. Alice y Rosalie diciéndole que no debió haber hecho eso en primer lugar. Jasper rodando en el piso riéndose y tu parada ahí con la boca abierta, ahora eso si fue divertido" dijo Edward

"No olvides el hecho de que mi padre entro corriendo a mi habitación y pregunto que había pasado. Entonces para que Emmett no se metiera en problemas le dije: _el grandote vio una araña y gritó_ y mi papá le dijo que si eso era todo, fue hacía Emmett y dijo _hijo es solo una araña_ y puedo jurar que desde entonces mi papá piensa que Emmett es una pequeña niñita" dije mirando hacía arriba para ver que Edward estaba sonriendo, era esa sonrisa que solo mostraba cuando estaba realmente feliz, podría jurar que esa sonrisa podría iluminar toda la ciudad.

Oh no, más comentarios de la canción _You Belong With Me,_ tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

"Extrañaba eso" le dije

"¿Qué extrañabas?" pregunto Edward.

"Esa sonrisa, esa que no he visto en un rato. No desde que empezaste a salir con Lauren. ¿Estas bien?" pregunte.

"Estoy bien" dijo el en un tono que me decía que me estaba mintiendo.

"Vamos te conozco mejor que eso" dije. Otra vez, lo hice otra vez, tenía que dejar eso seriamente.

"Creo que no puedo ocultármelo. Simplemente estoy cansado de las constantes discusiones, de que se burle de las personas porque no son como ella, y su forma de coquetearle constantemente a los otros" dijo el

"Bueno, tal vez ella simplemente no es la indicada para ti" dije _Pero, yo seria la indicada para ti_ pensé.

"Tal vez estés en lo cierto, de cualquier modo deberíamos regresar, tu padre llegara a casa pronto y no queremos preocuparte preguntándose donde estas" dijo mirando su reloj, después de levantarse y extenderme su mano para que pudiera levantarme.

La tome y me levante, mientras me levantaba algo paso, no se que fue, tal vez fue el hecho que yo parecía estar condenada a un mundo de torpeza, pero empecé a caer hacía atrás y Edward me atrapó y me jaló más cerca de su pecho.

Yo simplemente me quede ahí parada, mirando sus ojos por tres segundos y dije "Gracias" y me aleje.

"De nada" dijo Edward y me dejo. Todo lo que tengo que decir es que era una completa idiota. Ese era el momento perfecto para finalmente decirle pero, yo por supuesto tuve que moverme para escapar de sus brazos. ¡Era una completa idiota!

**

* * *

**

Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos **


	6. Pude Haberla Besado

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stphanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ******

**EPOV**

Bueno hoy no había estado tan mal. Esta bien fue terrible, primero mi novia se burla de mi mejor amiga la cual quiero que sea mi novia, después fui y le dije a mi mejor amiga que todo lo que quería de ella era su amistad. Solo tenía que decir tres palabras. Era un idota. Esta bien lo dije. No voy a mentir acerca de eso.

¿Por que seré tan cobarde? Te diere por que, porque es Bella de la que estamos hablando y si no le gustaba a Bella de la forma en que ella me gustaba no podría seguir viviendo. Aun si fuera un hombre y le dijera simplemente no podría. Pero, había algo bueno hoy. Era un día soleado, lo cual es muy raro.

Mire por la ventana y vi que Bella estaba leyendo sentada en una banca enfrente de su casa. No había duda de que probablemente estuviera leyendo _Romeo y Julieta_. No podía contar cuantas veces la había visto leer ese libro. Hmm… tal vez debería salir y hablar con ella, ver si quiere ir a dar un paseo conmigo por el parque o algo. No es como si no supiera que va a pasar en su libro. Tomé mi chamarra y me encamine hacia afuera.

"¿A dónde vas?" me pregunto Alice mientras me encaminaba a la puerta.

"Voy a ver si Bella quiere ir a caminar al parque conmigo. Tu sabes, desde que el día esta tan agradable" le dije.

"¿En serio?" me pregunto Alice con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Umm… si,"dije un poco confundido, ¿por qué Alice se puso tan feliz tan de repente?

"Edward, necesito preguntare algo" dijo Alice mientras se acercaba mas a mi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Qué Alice?" pregunte

Definitivamente estaba pasando algo. Alice es mi hermana favorita, pero algo en la mirada que tenía me hacía no querer confiar en ella. Alice se acerco un poco más a mí y me pego en la nuca.

"Owww, ¿Por qué fue eso?" le pregunte mientras frotaba el lugar en mi cabeza donde Alice me había golpeado.

"Eso es por no decirle a Bella lo que sientes por ella" dijo Alice con una mirada seria en su cara.

"¿De que estas hablando Alice?" dije. No le había dicho a nadie acerca de mi enamoramiento hacía Bella.

"Edward, no estamos ciegos. Todos nosotros podemos decirte que sientes por Bella. No hemos dicho nada pero, es tiempo de que seas un hombre y le digas como te sientes y si no lo haces pronto, yo se lo diré por ti," dijo Alice cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Suspiré y dije "¿Es tan obvio?"

"Edward, ha sido así de obvio desde el momento en que la conociste cuando teníamos catorce años y ella atrapo a Emmett husmeando en sus bras" dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara. Recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Emmett pienso que no deberías estar espiando en su cajón, es grosero e irrespetuoso. ¿No quieres hacer una nueva amiga? Porque lo que estas haciendo no es una buena forma de comenzar una amistad" dije._

"_Vamos Ed, no es comos i fuera a atraparme" dijo Emmett mientras husmeaba en los cajones de nuestra vecina_

"_Estoy de acuerdo con Edward, Emmett" dijo Alice._

"_Yo también Em" dijo Rosalie_

"_Deberías escucharlas viejo, sabes que no eres el que suele saber que es lo mejor" dijo Jasper_

"_Vamos chicos, no me van a atrapar, hey vean lo que encontré," dijo Emmett sosteniendo un sostén negro._

"_AAAAHHHH," escuche de pronto y me gire para encontrar a la chica mas hermosa que había visto, era la mas hermosa del mundo. Tenia el cabello castaño y cuando le daba el sol podías ver destellos rojos en el y sus ojos eran del color chocolate mas hermoso que hubiera visto en el mundo. Aun con sus enormes lentes cubriéndolos. Estaba vestida con una playera blanca y una camisa de franela azul con verde encima, también traía unos jeans y unos tenis._

"_AAAAHHHH," escuche a Emmett gritar después de que la hermosa chica gritara. De pronto Jasper estaba rodando en el piso atacado de la risa, Alice y Rose le estaban diciendo a Emmett que debió haberme escuchado, y yo simplemente estaba parado con la boca abierta ante la hermosa niña. La hermosa chica también tenia la boca abierta pero, probablemente no por la misma razón que yo._

"_¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el jefe de policía Swan aparentemente después de escuchar el grito de Emmett y de la chica hermosa._

"_El grandote vio una araña y gritó" dijo la hermosa chica mientras apuntaba a Emmett_

_El jefe fue hasta Emmett y dijo, "Hijo es solo una araña"_

"_Lo siento señor, es solo que me asustan demasiado" dijo Emmett mientras levemente ponía el bra de la hermosa chica de nuevo en el cajón_

"_Bueno, la próxima vez trata de no gritar tanto, están pasando el juego" dijo el jefe, después se fue._

"_Lamento la estupidez de mi hermano mayor, simplemente no tiene nada de modales, soy Edward Cullen por cierto, y esa es Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, y ese gran simio de aya que actuó tan groseramente es Emmett, nosotros nos acabamos de mudar a la casa de al lado" dije y apunte a cada uno de mis hermanos._

"_Yo soy Isabella pero, todos me llaman Bella," dijo la hermosa chica y extendió su mano, "es un placer conocerte." Bella que nombre tan hermoso para una niña tan hermosa pensé._

_Tomé su mano y dije, "un placer conocerte Bella." Y la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo cruzo por su cara._

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

"Edward, hola tierra llamando a Edward" dijo Alice mientras sacudía su mano frente a mi cara.

"Si" dije saltando de vuelta hacia el presente.

"te sugiero que le digas como te sientes y pronto, ella no va a estar esperando alrededor de ti para siempre, digo eventualmente alguien va a invitarla a salir," dijo Alice.

"Tienes razón Alice, creo que lo haré" le dije y me encamine a la puerta.

Llegue a la banca y dije "Nunca te cansas de leer esa una y otra vez"

"No, no me canso Edward" dijo Bella aun mirando su libro. Mire el libro, por supuesto, estaba en lo correcto, era Romeo y Julieta.

"¿Encuentras ese libro más interesante que yo?" dije bromeando.

"Hmm… déjame pensarlo, si lo encuentro más interesante que tu" dijo Bella jugando

Frote mi corazón como si doliera y dije "Eso dolió Bella, realmente dolió"

"Hmph, si como si me fuera a tragar algo de eso" dijo Bella sarcásticamente

"OK no mas juegos. Es un día hermoso Bella, porque estás sentada afuera cuando deberías estar haciendo algo como ir a caminar conmigo" dije

"Bueno en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta cada vez que trato de caminar termino tropezándome con el aire" dijo Bella

"Oh, lo se créeme que lo se, pero vas a estar conmigo Bells y sabes que nunca dejaría que te pasara algo, yo te salvare, te salvare incluso de ti misma" le dije muy seriamente porque haría cualquier cosa por Bella.

Bella rodó sus ojos y dijo, "OK, dejaré mi libro e iré a caminar contigo, aunque se que solo quieres que valla contigo para que no pueda leer este libro otra vez" me dijo Bella.

"Sip" dije jugando. Una vez que Bella regreso de poner su libro pregunto, "¿Así que vamos a…?"

"Al parque" contesté. En nuestro camino al parque hablamos de muchas cosas, la escuela y el pasado. No habíamos hablado así en mucho tiempo no desde que empecé a salir con Lauren. Lauren necesitaba mi atención constantemente.

Cuando finalmente llegamos el parque nos sentamos en una banca y le pregunte a Bella, "¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?"

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue muy embarazoso" dijo ella mientras meneaba su cabeza y reía. También se había sonrojado. Se veía tan linda cuando se sonrojaba.

"Aunque también fue muy divertido" dije riendo

"Oh si, entrar a mi cuarto después de estar en el baño para encontrar a cinco completos desconocidos en mi habitación fue divertido. Especialmente cuando el más grande de ellos estaba husmeando en mis cajones y sostenía uno de mis bras es divertido" dijo sarcásticamente.

"No, tu gritando al limite de tus pulmones y Emmett gritando también al limite de sus pulmones cuando vio que lo atrapaste husmeando en tu ropa. Alice y Rosalie diciéndole que no debió haber hecho eso en primer lugar. Jasper rodando en el piso riéndose y tu parada ahí con la boca abierta, ahora eso si fue divertido" dije

"No olvides el hecho de que mi padre entro corriendo a mi habitación y pregunto que había pasado. Entonces para que Emmett no se metiera en problemas le dije: _el grandote vio una araña y gritó_ y mi papá le dijo que si eso era todo, fue hacía Emmett y dijo _hijo es solo una araña_ y puedo jurar que desde entonces mi papá piensa que Emmett es una pequeña niñita" dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

Tuve que sonreír ante eso. "Extrañaba eso" me dijo Bella

"¿Qué extrañabas?" pregunte un poco confuso.

"Esa sonrisa, esa que no he visto en un rato. No desde que empezaste a salir con Lauren. ¿Estas bien?" me preguntó Bella.

"Estoy bien" le mentí

"Vamos te conozco mejor que eso" dijo. Debí de haber sabido que no podía mentirle a ella.

"Creo que no puedo ocultármelo. Simplemente estoy cansado de las constantes discusiones, de que se burle de las personas porque no son como ella, y su forma de coquetearle constantemente a los otros" le dije a Bella. Esta bien la última realmente no me molestaba tanto como las otras pero, también me molestaba.

"Bueno, tal vez ella simplemente no es la indicada para ti" dijo Bella. Yo ya sabía que Lauren no era la indicada para mí. La persona indicada para mi era Bella.

"Tal vez estés en lo cierto, de cualquier modo deberíamos regresar, tu padre llegara a casa pronto y no queremos preocuparte preguntándose donde estas" dije después de ver mi reloj. Iba a decirle lo que sentía por ella pero me acobarde. Tal vez le diría de caminó a casa. Le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella tomo mi mano y algo paso, ella empezó a caer hacía atrás. Así que la jalé más cerca de mí para que no se cayera.

Simplemente nos quedamos parados ahí por tres segundos y nos miramos el uno al otro hasta que Bella dijo "Gracias" y se alejó.

"De nada" dije y nos fuimos. Era aun mas idiota ahora de lo que era antes. Debí haberle dicho lo que sentía. Después cuando la acerqué a mi pude haber hecho algo que siempre he querido hacer. Pude haberla besado.

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	7. Creo Que Voy A Desmayarme

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stphanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ******

**BPOV**

"Alice ¿Por qué sigues burlándote de mi guardarropas?" le pregunte mientras estaba sentada en mi cama. Alice estaba escudriñando mi ropa y hacia muchos ruidos desaprobatorios. También tenía a Avril Lavigne en mi habitación (constantemente tenia música en mi cuarto)

"Bueno Bella si tuvieras un gusto decente o si realmente me dejaras comprarte cosas entonces no tendría que hacerlo" dijo Alice mientras le daba a mi ropa una mirada de desaprobación.

"Alice sabes perfectamente bien porque no te dejo comprarme cosas" le dije

Los padres de los Cullen, Carlisle y Esme tenían mucho dinero por sus carreras. Carlisle era un cirujano de renombre mundial y Esme tenía un negocio de decoración de interiores. Y no me gustaba sacarle dinero a la gente, ni si quiera me gustaba cuando las personas me compraban cosas en mi cumpleaños o en navidad, y nunca dejaba que mis padres me compraran algo que no pudiera pagar sin su ayuda. Esa era la razón por la cual en unas pocas semanas por fin tendría mis lentes de contacto. Mi mama Renee quería comprármelos hace dos años (mi primer año en la preparatoria), pero no se lo permití. Hace un par de meses empecé a ahorrar dinero para mis lentes y ahora finalmente iba a tenerlos.

"Bella eres prácticamente mi hermana, ¿No es verdad que las hermanas se compran cosas entre ellas, especialmente ropa?" pregunto Alice.

"Alice tu sabes como me siento acerca de que las personas me den cosas. Me refiero a que no dejo que mis padres me compren cosas, ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejare que una hermana me compre algo?" dije.

"Así que tu también piensas en mi como tu hermana, OH Bella, estoy conmovida y como tu hermana tienes que dejarme comprar cosas para ti. Al menos déjame comprarte un vestido para la graduación" me rogó Alice.

"Alice tienes que estar loca si realmente crees que voy a ir a la graduación" le dije con una mirada de horror en mi cara por el simple hecho de que hubiera sacado el tema.

"Bella tienes que ir, es la graduación y es la ultima vez que realmente podrás estar con Emmett, Rose y Jasper ya que se gradúan este año" Dijo Alice con voz suplicante.

"Alice no es como si alguien fuera a pedírmelo, es decir no soy la chica mas bonita en Forks no soy señorita popularidad tampoco. Por ultimo pero no menos importante, la única persona con la que tan si quiera pensaría ir no ira conmigo porque tiene novia," le dije aun pensando en lo que había pasado en el parque ayer.

"¿De que estas hablando?, ¿No hablo contigo en el parque sobre algo?" pregunto Alice.

"Solo hablamos fue tarea, football, y del día en que nos conocimos" dije confundida de que haya sacado el tema.

"Ese pequeño mentiroso, me dijo que iba a hablar con ella de eso ¿y que hace? Salé y habla del día en que conoció a Bella, no es que no sea un día importante en la vida de todos nosotros, pero aun así el me mintió y estoy muy enojada," murmuro Alice para ella misma.

"De cualquier forma ¿Qué era eso que se suponía que Edward tenia que preguntarme?" le pregunte a Alice de pronto llena de curiosidad "No puedo decírtelo Bella, por mucho que quiera no puedo" dijo Alice

"OH, esta bien" dije

"De cualquier modo, volviendo a la graduación, Bella tienes que ir. Al menos déjame conseguirte un vestido en caso de que cambies de opinión. Por favor Bella, por favor" me rogó Alice. Me dí cuenta que no había forma en que ganara esta batalla.

"Esta bien Alice, puedes comprarme un vestido para la graduación solo por si acaso. Pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme, es mas voy a odiar cada segundo" le dije

"OH, Bella muchas gracias," dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

"Ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer una llamada" dijo Alice, sacando su celular.

"Hola, Rose. Si dijo que si así que tráelo para acá, las puertas están abiertas y estamos en el cuarto de Bella. No Charlie no esta. Esta bien te veo en un minuto," dijo Alice al teléfono y luego colgó.

"¿Qué fue todo eso Alice?" pregunte volviéndome loca. Si esto era lo que creía iba a enojarme mucho con Alice y Rose.

"Ahora Bella no te enojes pero, Rose y yo estábamos comprando los vertidos de graduación y vimos el vestido perfecto para ti. No podía dejarlo pasar. De cualquier modo dijiste que estaba bien que te comprara un vestido para la graduación" dijo Alice con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara. Malvado duendecillo siempre engañándome.

"Esta bien Alice lo tengo" dijo Rose mientras entraba a mi habitación con una gran bolsa negra para ropa. Tenía miedo de lo que Alice tenía en esa bolsa.

"OH tienes los zapatos" le pregunto Alice a Rose

"Si están en la bolsa, en su caja" respondió Rose

"OH genial y no te preocupes Bella son planos" dijo Alice mientras veía como mi cara cambio un poco por el miedo de que fueran tacones. Alice se dirigió a la bolsa y la abrió. Dentro había un vestido strapless azul zafiro que llegaba hasta el suelo. Alice también saco un par de zapatos planos azules. ¡Gracias a dios! Porque si fueran tacones moriría.

"Vamos Bella pruébatelo" dijo Alice.

"Esta bien," dije y me fui al baño a ponerme el vestido y los zapatos. Regresé a mi habitación con el vestido y los zapatos y Alice me quito los lentes.

"Vas a tener tus lentes de contacto para entonces ¿verdad?" pregunto Alice.

"Si, Alice. Los tendré el día anterior a la graduación" le dije

"Bien" dijo Alice, "¿No luce hermosa Rose?"

"Sip, ese color luce maravilloso en su piel" observo Rose.

"Esta bien Bella ya puedes quitártelo" dijo Alice

Cuando regrese sin el vestido las chicas empezaron a hablar. Hablamos de la graduación (realmente yo no, ellas se preguntaban que clase de maquillaje deberían usar y que harían con sus cabellos) y sacaron el tema del show de talentos.

"Bella, deberías ir a la audición para el show de talento, no es como si hubiera un premio ni nada así que nadie va a estar compitiendo, solo lo hacen por diversión" dijo Alice

"Yo también pienso que deberías audicionar, Bella" dijo Rose

"No puedo" dije

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Alice

"Porque no soy tan buena" les dije

"Bella ¿de que estas hablando? Todos nosotros te escuchamos cantar antes de irnos a dormir y eres asombrosa" dijo Rose

"¿En serio?" pregunte

"Bella no te mediríamos sobre eso" dijo Alice

"Esta bien iré a la audición" les dije.

"que bueno que accediste tan fácilmente por que nos tenemos que ir" dijo Alice mientras ella y Rose se levantaban de mi cama

"¿Qué? Son solo las siete" dije mientras miraba mi reloj

"Si pero, tenemos una cita doble con Jasper y Em a las ocho" empezó Rose.

"Esta bien las veo después chicas" dije

"Hey Bella si quieres venir a dormir a la casa ya que Charlie no esta en la ciudad puedes venir a quedarte" dijo Alice cuando se fue.

"Gracias pero, probablemente solo baje las escaleras, vea una película, y me duerma en el sofá" le grite a través de la puerta.

"Suena divertido" escuche que Alice me grito sarcásticamente desde abajo.

Había pasado una hora desde que Alice y Rose se fueron a su cita y ya estaba lloviendo, diluviando de hecho. Encendí la TV y vi que estaban pasando una de mis películas favoritas _Vaselina_. Es una de mis favoritas porque es un musical. Cuando llegue a la parte donde están cantando la canción de _Noches de verano _escuche un golpeteo en mi puerta. Me levante y abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme con la creatura mas hermosa del mundo y todo lo que lleva puesto es una playera gris y un par de jeans. Y estaba empapado. Creo que voy a desmayarme.

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	8. Empapándose

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stphanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ******

**EPOV**

"Viejo no puedo creer que el baile de graduación vaya a ser en tres semanas" dijo Emmett

Estábamos teniendo un 'momento de chicos' como le gustaba llamarlo a Emmett. Hacíamos esto cada vez que todas las chicas se iban y desde que Rosalie se fue a la casa de Bella con una gran bolsa para vestidos.

"Si, y dos semanas después de eso es la graduación" dijo Jasper

"Después nos iremos Jazz," dijo feliz Emmett

"Si nos iremos pero, tu vas a tener a tu novia aya mientras que la mía se quedara aquí" dijo triste Jasper. Sabia lo mucho que iba a extrañar a Alice mientras estuviera en la universidad, me lo decía todo el tiempo.

"Esta bien Jasper, solamente tienes que esperar un año, entonces ella estará en UCLA con nosotros," le dijo Emmett

"Si pero ¿que si no logra entrar?" dijo Jasper preocupándose como siempre.

"Viejo, Alice es mejor que yo estoy seguro de que entrara en UCLA," dijo Emmett

"Si tienes razón si tu pudiste entrar ahí estoy seguro que cualquiera puede" dijo Jasper feliz de su comentario hacia Emmett.

Alrededor de tres minutos después Emmett finalmente dijo, "Hey" y le lanzo una almohada del sillón a Jasper.

"Ves mi punto ha sido demostrado" dijo Jasper riéndose. Tenía que admitir que eso era muy gracioso.

"Y Edward ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras Jasper y yo estamos en nuestra sexy doble cita?" pregunto Emmett

"Probablemente nada" le dije honestamente.

"OH ¿sabias que Bella va a estar sola en su casa hasta el viernes en la noche de la próxima semana? Tu sabes completamente sola y desprotegida" dijo Emmett casualmente.

"¿A que te refieres con que va a estar sola hasta el viernes?" dije empezando a enojarme.

"Bueno Charlie tiene su conferencia de policía y no estará en casa hasta el viernes de la próxima semana. Charlie no quería dejar a Bella aquí completamente sola ni nada pero conoces a Bella, insistió para que fuera. Así que Charlie llamo a Esme esta mañana para preguntarle si podía echarle un ojo a Bella y Esme dijo que se aseguraría de que nada le pasara y que si pensaba que algo estaba mal haría que Bella se quedara a pasar la noche aquí" dijo Emmett

"¿Por qué quería quedarse sola en casa? ¿Que no sabe que es peligroso hacerlo? Me refiero a que alguien podría hacer algo como irrumpir en la casa o algo más" dije enojado.

"Mmm parece que alguien esta siendo un poco sobre protector" dijo Jasper

"Si bueno, hace un par de días Alice me dijo que todos saben lo que siento por Bella, ¿es eso verdad?." Pregunte

"Lo siento hombre, pero ha sido obvio desde que teníamos catorce," dijo Emmett

"Si Edward, por primera vez Emmett tiene razón en algo" dijo Jasper

"Bueno no pensaba que fuera tan obvio" dije

"Si es obvio para todos menos para Bella" dijo Emmett

"¿De veras? Eso es bueno" dije con alivio

"¿Cómo puede ser eso bueno Edward? Si le dijeras como te sientes te sorprenderías de lo que te respondería" dijo Jasper

"¿Jasper sabes algo que yo no?" pregunte

"Edward no puedo decirte nada porque si te doy cualquier pista, cualquiera pista insignificante terminaría igual que Emmett esperando presentarse ante el juez para que lo sentencie y este es un juez que nadie quiere tener en frente. La juez Bella," dijo Jasper. Mire a Emmett que tenia una mirada de espanto en su cara

"¿Por qué estas tan asustado de Bella?" le pregunte curioso a Emmett

"Viejo ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que a Bella le gustaba alguien del equipo de football? Bueno veras se supone que no debía decir nada de eso y bueno Umm… tú sabes como es Bella cuando esta buscando venganza. Después me dijo que recordó el día que nos conocimos especialmente la parte de su bra y yo y dijo que tendría un gran castigo por eso ahora. Y Rose y Alice estuvieron de acuerdo con ella" dijo Emmett

Justo en el momento en que Emmett dijo sus nombres ellas entraron en la casa. Alice se acerco a mi con una gran sonrisa en la cera y me dijo, "Me mentiste Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" Oh no descubrió que el otro día no le dije a Bella lo que sentía por ella.

"Umm… bueno veras Al-," dije pero Alice me interrumpió

"No Edward no hay forma en que puedas salir de esto, tendrás que ser mi esclavo, y tienes que ir con Bella exactamente a las ocho y media," me ordeno Alice

"De todos modos iba a ir Alice. No voy a dejar que Bella se quede sola en esa casa. De hecho probablemente vaya a estar mucho tiempo por aya esta semana," le dije. Si ella pensaba seriamente que iba a dejar a Bella sola y desprotegida realmente había perdido la razón.

"Oh lo se simplemente te estoy diciendo que no puedes ir para aya hasta las ocho y media," dijo Alice

"¿Por qué las ocho y media?" pregunte

"Porque se supone que no debería de empezar a llover hasta las ocho" dijo Alice, "Oh y no te lleves una muda de ropa tampoco, y no uses el Volvo," dijo Alice mientras extendía su mano para que le entregara mis llaves.

¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo eso?" pregunte

"Porque me mentiste" dijo Alice aun con su mano extendida hacia mi. Saque las llaves de mi auto de mi bolsillo y se las di a Alice.

"OK, bueno Rose y yo tenemos que ir a arreglarnos para nuestra cita así que los veremos aquí en treinta o cuarenta y cinco minutos y es mejor que estén presentables para entonces" le dijo Alice a Jasper y a Emmett

"¿Por qué siempre piensa que no vamos a estar listos para entonces?" pregunto Emmett

"Tal vez porque usualmente estamos tarde porque tu siempre esperas al ultimo minuto para ir a cambiarte" le dijo Jasper a Emmett

"Eso solo paso tres veces. Deberías creer que ella debería tener mas fe en mi" dijo Emmett

"Bueno deberías tratar de ganártela primero" le dijo Jasper

Esta bien, necesitaba alejarme de todos. Subí las escaleras y decidí ir a mi habitación. "¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Emmett

"Voy a ir a mi habitación. Tengo tarea que hacer" dije

"Oh esta bien" dijo Emmett

Cuando llegue a mi habitación mire mi reloj. Eran las siete y media. Aun tenia una hora y diez minutos antes de que se me permitiera ir a casa de Bella. Mire por la ventana para ver si Bella estaba en su habitación, ahí estaba. Estaba recostada en su cama cantando una canción de Avril Lavigne. Bella tenía una de las voces más increíbles del mundo. También podía tocar la guitarra y el piano. Yo también podía tocar el piano. Amaba escribir canciones y tocarlas en mi piano en mi habitación.

Algunas veces cuando Bella y yo nos sentíamos creativos y cuando el clima era agradable abríamos la ventana y yo tocaba mientras ella cantaba. Me levante y fui a mi piano que está en la esquina de mi habitación. Empecé a tocar una canción que escribí para Bella **(N.A. es la canción de cuna de Bella del libro)**. No tenía letra pero aun así era la mejor pieza que había hecho. No podía hasta el día en donde de hecho pudiera tocarla para ella

"Edward son las ocho así que Alice, Jasper, Emmett, y yo nos vamos y Alice me dijo que te recordara que aun debes de esperar treinta minutos, hasta luego,"dijo Rosalie

"Hasta luego Rose," dije. Rose me dijo adiós con la mano y se fue

Continué tocando por otros veinte minutos y después baje las escaleras. Vi a mi papá y a mi mamá parados alrededor de la barra de la cocina hablando.

"Hola amor ¿A dónde vas?" me pregunto mi mamá

"Umm… solamente voy a ver a Bells. Tú sabes desde que Charlie se fue," le dije

"Esta bien te veré después y dile a Bella que si necesita algo simplemente venga" dijo mi mamá

"Esta bien" le dije y camine hacía afuera.

Oh, olvide mi chamarra y estaba diluviando. Oh bueno simplemente correría hacía aya realmente rápido. Corrí hacía la entrada de Bella pero, eso no evito que me mojara. De hecho estaba empapado. Toque la puerta de Bella. Entonces se abrió y la chica más hermosa estaba ahí con los ojos completamente abiertos en alerta y parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	9. Preguntas Aleatorias

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stphanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ******

**BPOV**

"¿Bella te encuentras bien? No luces muy bien que digamos" dijo Edward mientras yo lo miraba fijamente cubierto por sus empapadas ropas que se le pegaban al cuerpo.

"Umm… si estoy bien solo con un pequeño dolor de cabeza" le dije

"Oh, bueno entonces ¿esta bien si entro? Esta haciendo un poco de frío aquí afuera" pregunto Edward

"Oh si, por supuesto entra" dije abriendo más la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

"Gracias" dijo Edward mientras entraba

"Déjame ir a buscarte algo de ropa seca" dije mientras subía las escaleras para tomar algo de la ropa de Charlie que le pudiera prestar a Edward

Tomé una playera y un pants del closet de Charlie que se acercaban a la talla de Edward y baje las escaleras para dárselas

"No se si te queden perfectas pero es mejor que estar mojado" le dije mirando hacía abajo. Cuando levante la mirada obtuve la visión más hermosa del mundo..Era Edward sin camisa. Esta bien si antes pensaba que iba a desmayarme ahora definitivamente lo haría.

"Oh gracias Bella" dijo Edward tomando las ropas que yo traía

"¿Bella estas segura que estas bien? Luces peor de lo que lucias antes" dijo Edward mientras se ponía la playera de Charlie. OK estoy mejor ahora.

"Si estoy bien," dije, "Umm… déjame poner tu ropa en la lavadora, estaba a punto de poner una carga de ropa antes de que llegaras."

"Ah gracias" dijo Edward mientras me alcanzaba su playera. Dios si se quitaba los pantalones enfrente de mi me iba a morir literalmente.

"Iré al baño a cambiarme los pantalones estaré de vuelta en un minuto," dijo Edward y después fue al baño a cambiarse. ¡Gracias a Dios! Ya podía desmayarme.

"Gracias Bella por lavar mi ropa" dijo Edward mientras me alcanzaba sus jeans. Los tome y los puse en la lavadora junto con algunas de mis playeras y pantalones. No había forma de que metiera mi bra y mi ropa interior ahí. ¿Qué si el ponía la ropa en la secadora? Eso seria mucho más que incomodo.

Después de que puse la ropa en la lavadora regrese a la sala y me senté junto a Edward en el sillón.

"¿Así que no tenias ninguna cita importante hoy?" pregunte

"Nope. Lauren fue a Port Angeles a ver una película con Jessica Stanley" me dijo

"Oh, ¿Y por que estas aquí? Esperaba que llevaras ese auto tuyo a lavar como lo haces todos los viernes" le dije bromeando.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Estas burlándote de mi carro?" pregunto Edward también bromeando

"Bueno tu te burlas de mi camioneta así que pensé que ya era hora de empezar a burlarme de tu estúpido Volvo," dije

"Okay me atrapaste" dijo en un suspiro

"bueno ya que estas aquí ¿Quieres un poco de helado? Estaba planeando comérmelo yo sola esta noche pero, tu te apareciste así que," dije

"Sería refrescante, literalmente desdé que es helado" dijo Edward

"Ese chiste es malísimo Edward" dije riendo

"No lo es, es divertido y nuevo" con mi sonrisa favorita en su cara

"Esta bien, bueno iré por el helado" dije mientras sacudía mi cabeza por su mal chiste.

"Te acompaño" dijo Edward levantándose.

"Esta bien," dije. Si esta noche continuaba así entonces mi noche estaría llena de chistes malos. Parecía que Edward estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Emmett.

**EPOV**

Bella y yo estábamos comiendo helado. Esa broma que hice sobre el helado fue horrible. Aparentemente había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Emmett.

"Así que juguemos 'preguntas aleatorias'" dijo Bella

"Esta bien" dije. 'Preguntas aleatorias' era un juego que jugábamos cuando no habíamos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, como cuando ella si iba y pasaba el verano con su mama y su padrastro en Florida.

"Tu primero" dijo Bella

"Esta bien, ¿Cuál es tu helado favorito?" pregunte pensando en la primer cosa que me vino a la mente

"cualquiera que sea comestible" dijo Bella

"Hmm igual que el mío" le dije a Bella riendo.

"Umm… esta bien. ¿Qué tan alto puedes saltar?" me pregunto Bella.

"No lo se, ¿Por qué no salto y ves?" dije levantándome. Después salté.

"Oh como metro y medio, muy bien," dijo Bella.

"Gracias" dije

"OK, ¿Cuál fue el día que paso lo mas importante en tu vida y que cosa paso?" le pregunte a Bella

"El 5 de Junio, cuando tenia catorce, y fue el día que te conocí" respondió inmediatamente Bella. Así que su día más importante era el mismo que el mío.

Seguimos por otras dos horas, cuando Bella pregunto,

"OK no te ofendas por esta pregunta pero, ¿amas a Lauren?" OK no esperaba esa pregunta

"No, no amo a Lauren" le dije

"Se que no es mi turno pero, si no lo amas entonces ¿Por qué aun sales con ella?· pregunto Bella

"No lo se, supongo que porque todos esperan que estemos juntos desde que soy el capitán del equipo de football y ella la capitana de porristas" le dije

"OH;" fue todo lo que dijo

"Okay, ahora voy a hacerte una pregunta y no te ofendas, si te ofendo porque no lo hice con esa intención," le dije

"Okay" dijo Bella mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas

"¿Quién es el que te gusta del equipo de football?" pregunte

"¿No me escuchaste el otro día? No me gusta nadie del equipo de football," me dijo

"Bueno solo pensé que no querías que todos se enteraran de quien te gustaba," le dije

"No realmente no me gusta nadie del equipo de football" dijo

"OH, esta bien" dije

"Vamos, vamos a ver una película" dijo Bella

"¿Qué película?" pregunte

"No se ¿Qué quieres ver tu?" me pregunto

"No me importa, lo que tu quieras ver" le dije

"Okay entonces seleccionemos al azar" dijo Bella mientras cubría sus ojos con una mano y escogía una película con la otra.

"Bueno parece ser que veremos _'she's the man'_" dijo Bella sosteniendo la película que había elegido

"Esta bien" dije. Bella puso la película y se sentó justo a mi lado. La mire por un momento y de pronto me quede dormido. Pienso que es porque la película comparada con la chica sentada a mi lado, quien ya estaba dormida no captaba mi interés.

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	10. Te Equivocaste A Lo Grante Amigo

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ****J**

**BPOV**

Desperté para ver la pantalla azul del televisor. También me encontré acurrucada dentro de los brazos de Edward. Me sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos. Era como si yo estuviera hecha para estar entre ellos. Pero, el tenía novia y yo no quería que el descubriera que me quede dormida en sus brazos. Así que los aparte de mi y fui a otro extremo del sillón.

Hoy iba a ser un día extraño para mí. Iba a continuar preguntándome como termine dormida en los brazos de Edward. El no se durmió hasta después de mí. Así que si yo me quede dormida sobre el ¿Por qué no me movió? Tal vez el sentía por mí lo mismo que yo sentía por el. No, eso era imposible.

Mire el reloj de la pared, eran las nueve de la mañana. Wow no pensé que fuera tan tarde, usualmente me despertaba alrededor de las siete de la mañana los fines de semana porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Pero, aparentemente hoy iba a ser diferente.

Tome mi celular para ver si como cada sábado Alice o Rose me habían enviado diez mensajes cada una. Sorprendentemente solo tenia uno.

_**Bella se q probablemente estés ocupada pero,**_

_**Quiero saber si quieres ir con**_

_**Nosotros a Port Angeles**_

**Vamos a ir todos así q avísame**

**Si vas, nos vamos a las 10 dile **

**A Edward que tiene que traer su**

**Trasero para acá a las 9:30 xq**

**¡Ahora es mi esclavo!**

**-Alice**

Mire a Edward quien seguía dormido. Me pregunte que iban a hacer todos en Port Angeles. Tome mi celular y le envíe un mensaje a Alice.

_**Alice iré con ustedes a PA y despertare**_

_**A Edward, pregunta ¿Por qué es tu esclavo?**_

_**-Bells**_

Deje mi teléfono y fui a despertar a Edward.

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD" grité mientras sacudía su brazo para despertarlo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Edward mientras brincaba del sillón.

"No pasa nada solo que Alice me mando un mensaje diciendo que necesita que estés en tu casa a las 9:30. También dijo que tienes que estar aya a tiempo porque eses su esclavo," le dije

"No, probablemente también le vendí mi alma al diablo," dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en el sillón, tomó una almohada y comenzó a golpearse en la cara.

"¿Qué hiciste exactamente para convertirte en el esclavo de Alice? Realmente debiste haberla molestado" le dije

"Bueno veras yo hice algo como…," empezó a decir Edward cuando me llego un mensaje de Alice.

_**El me mintió Bella, me dijo**_

_**Q iba a decirle algo a alguien**_

_**Y no lo hizo aun después**_

_**De q me prometió q lo haría.**_

_**Así q ahora es mi esclavo y ya **_

_**Pensé en muchas cosas q tiene**_

_**Q hacer ahora trae su trasero**_

_**Para acá y ¡prepárate para 1 día**_

_**Lleno de diversión!**_

_**-Alice**_

"Te equivocaste a lo grande amigo. Mentirle a Alice, ciertamente nunca lo haré. Será mejor que vayas a tu casa. Parece que vas a tener mucha diversión hoy en Port Angeles al igual que yo viéndote hacer cualquier cosa que Alice haya planeado para ti" le dije

"¿Vas a ir?" me pregunto

"Bueno ella me invito y parece que todos los demás también van a ir" le dije.

"OH no ella realmente quiere venganza" dijo Edward levantándose.

"Esta bien, entonces te veo en 45 minutos mas o menos, ya que son las 9:15" le dije

"Hey ¿puedes regresarme mi ropa antes?"Pregunto Edward.

"OH si déjame traértelas súper rápido" dije mientras sacaba su ropa de la secadora.

"Gracias, voy a cambiarme muy rápido y gracias por la ropa seca" dijo Edward mientras se encaminaba al baño para cambiarse.

Esta bien así que anoche mentí en la sesión de preguntas aleatorias. Nunca miento en las preguntas aleatorias. Pero más importante que eso, me dijo que no ama a Lauren. Eso era lo único en mi mente si tenía que decirlo.

"Gracias Bells. Aquí esta la ropa de tu papá te veo a las 10" dijo Edward mientras se iba por la puerta.

"Bye," le dije cuando se fue, subí las escaleras para alistarme y pensar en porque estaba en los brazos de Edward esta mañana

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	11. Las Personas Van A Pensar Que Estoy Loco

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ****J**

**EPOV**

"Alice, ¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo?" le pregunte a mi hermana cuando me dijo cual era uno de mis trabajos como esclavo.

"Si, tienes que hacerlo Edward" dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho torturándome tanto como cuando me llevaba de compras.

"Pero Alice, es muy vergonzoso" me quejé. Estábamos parados en el centro comercial de Port Angeles y Bella y mis hermanos estaban sentados en una banca, riéndose de todas las cosas que Alice estaba planeando para mí. Des esta tarea en particular.

"Alice si le hago eso a las personas pensaran que perdí la razón" exclame

"Ese es el punto Edward, dios y yo que pensé que se suponía eres listo" dijo Alice sarcásticamente

"Alice por favor no me hagas hacerlo" le rogué. Alice realmente se acerco a mi y me susurro en el oído, "Edward la única forma que te escapes de esto es que le digas a Bella lo que sientes por ella. Así que tienes que ser un hombre para decirle a Bella lo que sientes o tendrás que hacer esto"

"Esta bien, lo haré" dije sin querer decirle a Bella de esta forma lo que sentía por ella

"Bien. Sabía que no escogerías la otra opción. Así que la primer victima será… Oh

Ella, la de blusa naranja. Sabes ese color no le va bien con su tono de piel" dijo Alice

"Esta bien, aquí voy" dije mientras caminaba hacía la chica que Alice me había elegido.

"Umm… ¿ves eso?" le pregunte a la chica mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo, a la nada.

"No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando pero, de todos modos mirare" dijo ella mientras miraba al techo.

"¿No lo ves? Esta justo ahí" dije mientras apuntaba hacia el techo en un lugar diferente esta vez

"No lo siento. Sabes es una lastima que alguien tan guapo como tu tenga que estar tan loco" dijo ella y se fue

Me giré para ver a mi familia y a mi amiga. Estaban muertos de la risa. Le dije a Alice que eso era lo que la gente iba a pensar.

"Edward eso fue lo más divertido que me ha pasado en toda mi vida" dijo Alice

"Ha ha ha" dije sarcásticamente

"¿Sabes Alice? Esto es tan divertido. Yo también quiero tener mi propio esclavo" dijo Bella

"¿En verdad? ¿Y quien será tu esclavo?" le pregunto Alice a Bella

"Bueno tiene que ser Emmett," dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa en la cara

"¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice?" pregunto Emmett a Bella

"Por un lado casi cuentas mi secreto y por otro alguien me recordó acerca del accidente con mi bra. Creo recordar que dijiste ese día que serias mi sirviente de por vida si te perdonaba y te perdoné" le dijo Bella

"Esta bien, ¿Quién le recordó lo del bra? No me había pedido que hiciera nada embarazoso en dos años hasta ahora" pregunto Emmett

"No importa quien me dijo Emmett" dijo Bella

"Okay Bella ¿Qué quieres que haga?" pregunto Emmett

"Quiero que te montes en el caballito mecánico que esta por aya" dijo Bella con una sonrisa

"Bella eso es diez veces peor de lo que Alice le hizo hacer a Edward" se quejó Emmett

"Bueno Alice es más indulgente que yo" dijo Bella con una sonrisita.

"Esta bien Bella" dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba de la banca para dirigirse al caballo mecánico.

"Toma Emmett, vas a necesitar esto" dijo Bella mientras le daba un dólar en cambio

Emmett se subió al caballo y lo encendió. Unos minutos después la gente comenzó a acercarse y le tomaron fotos y video con sus celulares.

Cuando todo hubo terminado Emmett se acerco a Bella y dijo, "Ahora voy a estar por todo el Internet Bella. Voy a ser humillado en frente de millones de personas. Eso no te hace sentir mal"

"No, para nada" dijo Bella con una sonrisa

"Esta bien todos tuvimos nuestra dosis de diversión por ahora. Así que vayamos de compras" dijo Alice.

Mire a Bella quien tenia la boca completamente abierta. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba Bella ir de compras.

"Ha ahora es tu turno de ser torturada," dijo Emmett con una sonrisita en la cara, "por una vez el karma esta de mi lado"

"No te preocupes Bells no puede ser tan malo" le dije. Ella me lanzo una mirada que decía _"No tienes idea de lo que dices"._ Justo ahora me sentía muy mal por Bella.

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	12. El Drama De Victoria Secret

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ****J**

**BPOV**

Alice dijo las tres palabras que odia escuchar_ 'vamos de compras'_ ¿Por qué a mi? Soy una buena amiga ¿cierto? Deje que me comprara un vestido para la graduación solo para que fuera feliz. Pero, no ella me lleva de compras. Bueno si Alice iba a hacerme ir de compras al menos tenía a mi sirviente para que la pase mal por mí.

"Oh vamos Bella no será tan malo" dijo Alice cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Mentiras puras mentiras. Cada vez que dice _no será tan malo_ es diez veces peor.

"Alice, sabes que eso no es verdad. No veo por que quieres comprarme estas cosas, ni si quiera voy a usarlas," le dije remarcando el hecho.

"Bella tal vez no las uses ahora pero algún día en un futuro cercano lo harás. Entonces me lo agradecerás" dijo Alice. Estúpido duende adicto a las compras. Me di cuenta que no había forma de salir de esto.

"Esta bien Alice, como sea, solo recuerda que un día obtendré mi revancha" le dije con una mirada malévola en mi cara.

"Si, no te arrepentirás de esto Bella. Umm, chicos pueden ir a donde quieran y si los necesitamos, Edward y Emmett, los llamaremos." Dijo Alice mientras los despedía con la mano

"No te preocupes Bella no puede ser tan malo" dijo Edward cuando estaba a punto de irse.

"Si y tu puedes decir eso porque tu no estarás con ella cuando compre para ti" dije. Lo miré. El maldito idiota estaba tratando de no reírse y ni si quiera estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

"Bueno continua riéndote ¿Por qué no? Simplemente le ayudaré a Alice a pensar en más cosas embarazosas para ti." Le dije a Edward con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

Su sonrisa inmediatamente desapareció.

No me harías eso" me dijo seriamente.

"Quieres apostar a migo" le dije con su mirada aun sobre mi cara.

"Está bien me comportare" dijo el mientras lanzaba sus manos hacía el aire y me mostraba que se había rendido.

"Así esta mejor, ahora vete" le dije, mientras el asintió y se fue con Jasper y Emmett

"Esta bien Bella es tiempo de la parte divertida" dijo Alice mientras tomaba mi mano y la de Rose

Fuimos alrededor de quince tiendas y puedo decir que tengo cuatro playeras, cinco jeans, y dos nuevos pares de zapatos (todos sin tacón gracias a dios) solo para mi. Alice saco su celular y llamo a Edward.

"Hola, Edward. Es hora de que vengan y carguen nuestras bolsas. Solo tenemos otra tienda a la cual ir para que nos encontremos ahí, ¿que que tienda es?, bueno es Victoria Secret. Si tienes que entrar en la tienda, bueno esto pude terminar lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle la verdad. Sabía que tu lo verías desde mi punto de vista okay te veo en cinco minutos" dijo Alice y cerro su teléfono

"Alice creí que habías dicho que ya habíamos terminado las compras" me quejé con ella.

"Si Alice a mi también me gusta comprar pero ya fue demasiado para un solo día" dijo Rosalie

"Señoritas este no es un viaje personal si no uno en el área que me gusta llamar venganza" dijo con una sonrisilla en su cara.

"OH mi área favorita, así que ¿Qué estas planeando para Edward ahora?" pregunte curiosamente

"OH, ya veras" dijo Alice mientras entraba a la tienda

"Me pregunto que esta planeando" dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en su cara

"Bueno tiene que ser discreto pero aun así muy embarazoso para su gusto" le dije Rose

"Tienes razón acerca de eso" Rose estuvo de acuerdo no eso

"Bueno ustedes dos van a venir a ver eso o que" grito fuertemente Alice desde la entrada de Victoria Secret. Rose y yo nos miramos, sonreímos, y fuimos hasta donde estaba Alice.

Unos minutos después de que Rose y yo llegamos con Alice llegaron los esclavos

"Okay Alice ya estamos aquí ¿Qué quieres ahora?" pregunto Edward con una mirada curiosa en su cara.

"Bueno Edward quiero que vayas y pagues esto por mi" dijo Alice sosteniendo en alto unas pantaletas y un bra rosas que hacían juego. La boca de Edward estaba totalmente abierta.

"Alice esto ya se paso un poco de la raya" dijo Edward tratando de que Alice cambiara su punto de vista

"OH, no podría ser mucho peor" dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisita en su cara. Algo en esa mirada me hizo pensar que ella ya tenía planeado algo mucho peor

"Esta bien lo haré" dijo Edward mientras extendía su mano hacia la lencería.

"Piénsalo hombre, si haces esto estarías renunciando a tu hombría y ni si quiera eres un hombre todavía" le dijo Emmett dramáticamente a Edward

"Si viejo, ni si quiera yo haría esto por Alice y yo soy su novio" dijo Jasper.

"Ninguno de ustedes me esta ayudando, en lo absoluto" les dijo Edward a Emmett y a Jasper.

Me pregunté que era tan grande que Edward no quería que todos se enteraran. Especialmente yo, nosotros nos contábamos todo. Bueno excepto el hecho de que me gustaba, y el hecho de que el me ocultara algo, bueno dolía.

"Bueno, vas a hacerlo o no Edward. Si no lo vas a hacer entonces diré tu secreto" dijo Alice. Edward le lanzó una mirada de terror. Me pregunto que me estaría ocultando, digo de nosotros.

"Lo haré Alice" dijo Edward extendiendo de nuevo su mano hacia las pantaletas y el bra. Nunca pensé que el podría querer tanto ocultarme algo, digo ocultarnos algo. Tenia que ser algo muy malo para que no quisiera que me enterara, uh nos enteráramos. Edward fue a la caja para pagar por la lencería.

"Wow parece que alguien tiene planeada una noche muy especial. Ahora ¿esto es para ti o para tu novia? Si es para ti entonces es algo pervertido" dijo la cajera con voz depravada. Si seguía coqueteando con el realmente la noquearía a puñetazos.

"Um no de hecho es para mi hermana, olvido su dinero en casa" dijo Edward apuntando a Alice quien sacudió su mano a la cajera.

"OH bueno, que mal, como que me gustan los quicos pervertidos ¿sabes?" dijo la cajera mientras le daba a Edward una mirada coqueta. Okay esto era demasiado, tenía que detenerlo. Me quite los lentes y se los di a Alice. Era bueno que pudiera ver bien de cerca. Camine junto a Edward y coloque mi brazo alrededor del suyo.

"¿Amor no ibas a pagar las cosas por tu hermana para que pudiéramos irnos al cine?" dije con voz coqueta.

"Si bebe pero, esta señorita no me deja pagarlas" dijo Edward jugando conmigo

"bueno ¿Por qué no te deja pagar, tu tarjeta esta sobregirada?" le pregunte inocentemente

"no esta bien, ahora lo atiendo" dijo la cajera. Escaneó los artículos y Edward los pagó.

"Okay ahora que ya nos encargamos de esto ¿podemos ir al cine?" pregunte en el acto.

"Claro cualquier cosa por ti" dijo Edward actuando conmigo.

"Aww, gracias amor" le dije y después lo besé en la mejilla. Oh wow cuanto tiempo había esperado para hacer eso. Edward me sonrío y me beso en la frente.

"Aquí tienes" dijo la cajera con voz molesta y le dio a Edward la bolsa de su compra. Edward después le dio la bolsa a Alice y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Después caminamos fuera de Victoria Secret. Una vez que salimos de la tienda nos separamos el uno del otro.

"Gracias Bella, me salvaste aya atrás" dijo Edward y después me abrazó.

"Alice ¿Puedo tener mis lentes de vuelta?" le pregunte.

"Claro, aquí tienes Bella" dijo Alice mientras me regresaba mis enormes anteojos.

"Gracias" le dije mientras me ponía mis lentes otra vez y me giraba para irme

"Bella ¿A dónde vas?" dijo Edward mientras agarraba mi brazo para evitar que me fuera.

"Me voy a casa" dije mientras sacudía su mano de mi.

"Bella ¿Estas bien?" me pregunto Edward

"No Edward de hecho estoy bastante molesta" le dije enojada

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el

"Estoy enojada contigo ¿okay?" le dije

"¿Pero que hice Bella?" me pregunto Edward.

"Nosotros nunca nos ocultamos nada el uno del otro Edward, nunca. Y ahora tu me escondes algo y bueno como que lastima mis sentimientos," le dije

"Bella solo tienes que saber que, no puedo decirte lo que estoy ocultándote, solo complicaría las cosas," me dijo Edward

"Bien entonces, solo para que sepas, la próxima vez que estés en una amistad con alguien y eres realmente cercano a esa persona no deberías mantener secretos con ellos" dije y empecé a caminar para alejarme de el.

"¿Qué estas diciendo Bella?" me grito Edward cuando estaba a unos tres metros de distancia.

"estoy diciendo que justo ahora no puedo seguir siendo tu mejor amiga. No hasta que resuelva todo esto" le dije y me aleje caminando.

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	13. Corriendo En El Cine

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. **

**EPOV**

¿Por que no simplemente le dije? Te diré por que, porque soy un completo cobarde y ahora que no podía enfrentar mi miedo de decirle a Bella, ella ya no quiere seguir siendo más mi amiga. No podía lidiar con el hecho de no tenerla en mi vida. Habían pasado dos horas desde nuestra escena en el centro comercial y ya estaba a punto de morir sin ella cerca de mí.

"Edward si solamente le hubieras dicho nada de esto habría pasado" dijo Alice con su voz de 'te lo dije'. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerme sentir mal cuando estaba deprimido? Me refiero a que es mi hermana favorita y todo pero a veces podía llegar a ser tan molesta.

"Alice realmente no necesito esto justo ahora" le dije frotando mi puente nasal para calmarme.

"Bueno no vine aquí simplemente a restregarte mi 'te lo dije' en la cara. Vine a decirte que tu insoportable novia esta abajo en el teléfono" dijo Alice, después se dio la vuelta para dejar la habitación. Oh dios, no podía lidiar con Lauren justo ahora.

Baje las escaleras y tome el teléfono que Rosalie sostenía impacientemente. Lo tomé de ella y articulé un gracias. Rosalie me lanzo una mirada que decía 'lo que sea'

"Bueno" dije en el teléfono.

"Eddie, se que lastime los sentimientos de tu pequeña amiga y que te enojaste conmigo por eso. Pero, pienso que no deberíamos dejar que ella se entrometa entre nosotros. Me refiero a que nosotros somos más importantes que cualquier chica. En especial la nerd," dijo Lauren divagando en el teléfono.

Dios ¿no podía dejar de hacer menos a las personas por un minuto? Especialmente a Bella, digo Bella es mi mejor amiga, bueno al menos lo era.

"Escucha Lauren no puedes hablar de Bella de esa forma. Solo porque ella sea inteligente no significa que sea nerd. Sabes que odio que etiquetes a las personas sin conocerlos realmente," le dije.

"¿Qué estas diciendo Edward?" dijo Lauren en el teléfono

"Estoy diciendo que deberías de empezar a ser mas amable con la gente" le dije.

"Esta bien Eddie tratare, así que ¿quieres hacer algo hoy como ir al cine en Port Angeles?" dijo Lauren. Bueno yo ya había estado ahí hoy pero, tal vez salir un rato alejaría mi mente de Bella.

"Si seguro, podemos ir a ver una película. Te recogeré en treinta minutos," le dije a Lauren

"Genial, te veré entonces" grito Lauren al teléfono. Entonces colgó el teléfono. Con suerte esto sacaría mi mente de Bella.

"Hey hombre, ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?" me preguntó Emmett mientras brincaba sobre la barra de la cocina.

"No gracias. Tengo una cita esta noche," le dije

"¿Estas seguro que es una buena idea viejo? Digo, sabes por todo lo que paso hoy con Bella en el centro comercial" dijo Emmett mientras miraba al piso.

"Pienso que esta bien Em, gracias por la preocupación, en serio" le dije sarcásticamente.

"Edward todos sabemos de los sentimientos que tienes por Bella. De hecho las únicas personas que no se han dado cuenta de lo que sientes por ella son tu y Bella," dijo Emmett, "me refiero a que incluso yo puedo verlo. ¿Qué te dice el hecho de que yo me haya dado cuenta? ¿Por qué crees que Lauren siempre se anda burlando de Bella? Es porque esta celosa de Bella"

"Sabes Emmett creo que tienes un punto ahí" le dije honestamente. Ahora que lo pensaba la primera vez que ella realmente empezó a ser malvada con Bella fue cuando empezamos a salir.

"Se que tengo razón. Quiero decir ¿cuando no la tengo?" dijo Emmett con un aire de grandeza. A veces podía llegar a ser tan arrogante. Yo solamente le dí una mirada que decía ¿_Oh de verdad?_

"Gracias por la charla hombre pero tengo que ir a la casa de Lauren" le dije mientras tomaba mis llaves de la mesita y me encaminaba a la puerta.

Una vez que llegue a la casa de Lauren ella salió, se subió al asiento de pasajero y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Manejé mientras Lauren divagaba acerca de algo sin importancia y yo asentía en los momentos apropiados o le lanzaba una mirada inquisidora cuando era necesario. Pero honestamente mi mente no estaba ahí. Seguía pensando en Bella y su antiguo argumento.

Cuando llegamos al cine Lauren puso su brazo alrededor del mío y siguió hablando de cosas al azar. Conseguimos dos boletos para una comedia romántica que Lauren quería ver. Cuando llegamos a la dulcería Lauren dijo, "Eddie ¿podemos comprar un poco de palomitas de maíz?" saqué mi cartera y le compre una cubeta de palomitas.

Cuando llegamos a la sala donde se iba a proyectar le película bajamos a la tercera fila de adelante hacía arriba y nos sentamos. Aun que Lauren quisiera sentarse atrás, sin duda para besuquearse. Esa es la razón por la cual siempre que venimos al cine yo escogía los lugares.

"¿Realmente dijiste eso? Dios, nadie puede ser tan entupido," escuche que dijo una angelical voz.

Me gire y vi a Bella con alguien diez veces peor que Mike Newton. Estaba con Jacob Black y ella me miraba con una mirada llena de horror.

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Y ahora es el momento de algunas noticias, la autora de la historia (MusicMadam) tiene una encuesta en su perfil así que cuando tengan tiempo dense una vuelta por allá para votar. La encuesta se cierra el 31 de octubre asi que apresurence a votar!!**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	14. ¿Debería Irme O Debería Quedarme?

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ****J**

**BPOV**

He estado manejando por este enloquecedoramente pequeño pueblo por casi una hora y he visto cada lugar de aqui. Se que hay solo un lugar al que puedo ir para sacar todo este enojo de mi pecho. Necesitaba ir a la casa de mi otro mejor amigo, Jacob Black.

Conocía a Jacob desde que nació. Por un tiempo estuvo enamorado de mí. Después conoció a su novia Sara (con la que ha estado saliendo desde hace dos años hasta ahora) y ahora todo había vuelto a ser como solía serlo.

Tenía otra razón para bajar hasta allá. Cada sábado o domingo iba a la casa de los Black y cocinaba para Jacob y su padre Billy, el amigo de mi papá, desde que ninguna de sus hermanas vive más con ellos. era la única forma en que tendrían una comida casera. Eso a menos que Sara fuera durante la semana.

Una vez que finalmente llegue a la casa de los Black vi que Jake estaba afuera trabajando en su nuevo proyecto de garaje, o cobertizo en su caso, una motocicleta o algo por el estilo. Edward y Jake tenían mucho en común pero, por alguna razón a Edward no le caía bien Jake. También vi a Sara sentada en el piso muriéndose de la risa. Okay tenía que ver que estaba pasando.

Camine hasta el cobertizo y me senté junto a Sara y dije "¿Que es tan divertido?"

"Hola Bella, solamente nuestro chico de allá" dijo Sara entre risas.

"No fue tan divertido" dijo Jacob mirando el suelo y sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Oh si lo fue y lo sabes" dijo Sara aun riendo.

"Bella por favor mete algo de sentido en ella y dile que no fue divertido", dijo Jacob mirándome en busca de apoyo.

"Bueno no puedo ayudarte si no me dices que pasó" le dije

"Yo te diré que pasó. Fuimos a la pequeña tienda de la esquina para comprar algo realmente rápido de comer y la cajera era la chica nueva que se acaba de mudar. Bueno ella estaba tratando de ser amigable creo y estada sobre Jake y cosas así y Jake seguía tratando de quitársela de encima. Entonces entro un tipo musculoso y aunque Jake tiene músculos y todo tengo que decirte que este tipo tenía que ser un físico culturista era así de grande. Bueno de cualquier modo el tipo fue hasta donde estaba Jake y dijo, _'¿por qué estas molestando a mi novia?'_, y Jake solamente me miro y articuló la palabra, _ayúdame_," dijo Sara tratando de no reírse.

Okay tenía que admitir que era muy gracioso. El hecho de que le pasara a Jake lo hacía aun más gracioso. Jake solo seguía mirando al suelo y moviendo la cabeza. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que echarme a reír.

"Ves bebé, incluso Bella esta de acuerdo conmigo" dijo Sara con una enorme sonrisa en su cara que decía gane en esto.

"No que tan gracioso" le dijo Jake a Sara mientras se acercaba más a ella.

"Oh si lo fue y lo sabes" le dijo Sara. Entones de pronto Jake levanto a Sara y sus 58 kilos y le dio vueltas en el aire.

"Bájame" grito Sara mientras Jake le seguía dando vueltas.

"No puedo hacer eso, esto es muy divertido," dijo Jake aun haciéndola girar. Se veían tan lindos juntos. Algunas veces deseaba tener lo que ellos tenían. Solamente deseaba que Edward sintiera por mí lo mismo Jake sentía por Sara.

Jake y yo habíamos hablado muchas veces de lo que sentía por Sara. El pensaba que ella era la indicada, si es que realmente existe tal cosa. Sabía que al principio había sido difícil para el porque el primer nombre de Sara era el mismo que el de su madre y como me había dicho el ellas se parecían mucho. Jake también dijo que tenían muchas diferencias. Como el hecho de que Sara era más blanca aunque fuera una nativa americana

Ahora Jake estaba girando a Sara hasta que las piernas de esta se sujetaron alrededor de su pecho. Sara le estaba dando una mirada de ira.

"Jacob Black estoy extremadamente molesta contigo" dijo Sara seriamente.

"Sabes que te gusta" dijo Jake mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la de ella.

"Esta bien, tal vez me guste un poco, pero, sabes como me siento al ser lanzada al aire de repente" le dijo Sara.

"Sabes que nunca te dejaría caer" dijo Jacob tratando de ser completamente lindo e inocente. Ellos simplemente se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por un minuto.

"Bésame" dijo Sara finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

"Será un placer" dijo Jacob, después la besó. Tuve que desviar la mirada, el momento parecía tan privado que simplemente tuve que hacerlo.

Jake finalmente bajó a Sara y dijo, "Así que Bella ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí de cualquier modo?"

"Eso dolió Jacob Black, ¿No puedo venir sin tener una razón?" le dije sarcásticamente…

"Um, por supuesto Bella pero tienes esa mirada que pones cuando estas molesta" aseguró Jacob

"Bueno simplemente le dije a mi otro mejor amigo que ya no quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos" le dije a Jacob

"¿Le dijiste a Edward que ya no querías seguir siendo su amiga?" pregunto Jacob con una expresión de shock en su cara

"Si, lo hice" le dije a Jake mientras bajaba mi mirada al piso y suspiraba.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Jake con voz confundida. Jake también sabia de mi enamoramiento por Edward. JY también sabía lo difícil que era para mí no tenerlo en mi vida.

"Debes saber Jacob que hicimos una promesa de nunca mentirnos u ocultarnos cosas importantes uno del otro y el me esta ocultando algo. Entonces cuando le pregunte que me estaba ocultando me dijo que no iba a decírmelo. Dijo _'complicaría las cosas'_" dije con voz de burla.

"Wow, Edward rompiendo una promesa, eso es algo difícil de imaginar," dijo Jake

"Okay, déjame entender esto. Edward es tu mejor amigo. Pero, tu obviamente no quieres ser su amiga, quieres que el sea tu novio. Ahora el rompió una promesa que se hicieron el uno al otro y te hizo enojar tanto que le dijiste que ya no quieres seguir siendo su amiga, ¿No es así?" me pregunto Sara.

"Si pero, ¿Cómo supiste que me gusta Edward de esa manera? Nunca te lo dije" le dije a Sara.

"Bella tienes esa expresión escrita por toda la cara y ya he pasado antes por todo ese drama" me dijo Sara. Jacob le lanzo una mirada que decía _¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?_

"Yo no Jake. Pase por eso con Alysia y Seth," le dijo Sara a Jake con una mirada de _honestamente no piensas que yo haya tenido ese problema ¿o si?_

"Oh si, recuerdo todo ese drama, fue horrible, pero al menos tuvo un final feliz" dijo Jake con alivio por que no fue Sara la que paso por lo que yo estaba pasando.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunte ahora toda curiosa por el asunto

"Bueno eventualmente Alysia se canso de ver a Seth con tantas chicas así que fue y le dijo lo que sentía por el. Resultó que Seth sentía lo mismo por ella y han estado juntos desde entonces," dijo Jacob. Al menos su historia realmente tuvo un final feliz

"Hey tengo una idea. Jake y yo íbamos a ir al cine a Port Angeles pero, mi abuela se apareció hoy en la mañana para visitarnos así que ahora no puedo ir. ¿Por qué no van tu y Jake al cine para que saques de tu mente a ese chico Edward?" sugirió Sara.

"No lo se, realmente no estoy de humor para salir y estar en frente de otras personas" dije eso no porque no quisiera salir con Jake pero, simplemente no tenía humor para estar rodeada de personas. Me estaba preguntando ¿debería irme o debería quedarme?

"Aw, vamos Bells, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que realmente salimos los dos solos? Me refiero a que has estado con Edward cada segundo que puedes desde que no esta con su novia. Bueno y yo tengo esta con la cual lidiar todo el tiempo," dijo Jacob asintiendo con la cabeza en la dirección en que estaba parada Sara.

"Eso me molestó Jacob Black" le dijo Sara bromeando con el.

"¿Y que dices Bells?" me pregunto Jacob.

"Que daño podría hacer" le dije a Jake

"Genial, bueno tengo que irme, es tiempo de pasar tiempo de calidad con la abuela. Bye bebe" dijo Sara mientras se acercaba a Jacob y le daba un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Cuando ella se fue Jake puso una mirada triste en su cara. Aw, el ya la extrañaba y ni siquiera había arrancado su auto. Eso era algo dulce.

"Esta bien Jake. Ella volverá pronto. Pero, por ahora vamos a hacer todo lo de el lazo afectivo" le dije sarcásticamente al final

"Si y nosotros deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde a la película," dijo Jake

"Okay vamos, yo manejo" le dije

"Um, Bells no te ofendas pero, no estoy seguro de que tu camioneta aguante un viaje a Port Angeles. Yo debería saberlo desde que soy tu mecánico." Dijo Jacob bromeando.

"Okay nos llevaremos tu auto," le dije. Nos subimos en el Rabbit y nos encaminamos a Port Angeles

Esta seria la segunda vez el día de hoy que estaría en Port Angeles. Esperaba que este viaje no fuera tan malo como el de esta mañana. En el camino Jake y yo hablamos de varias cosas. Como que en un par de semanas, el viernes antes de la graduación para ser exactos, el equipo de football de la escuela a la que el iba iban a jugar contra el equipo de Edward.

Cuando llegamos al cine hablamos de cómo había hablado con el hermano mayor de Sara la primera vez que lo conoció. Jake dijo que Sara lo dejo solo con su hermano mayor Lucas, y Jake no pudo pensar en nada que decir y dijo algo completamente estúpido.

"Okay así que le dije, _'¿así que qué pasa con esos cachorros?'_ y resulta que el trabaja con los Cardinales" me dijo Jake. ¡Por dios! ¿No sabia que nunca debes de hablar de deportes la primera vez que conoces a alguien? Incluso yo que no se nada de deportes se eso.

"¿Realmente dijiste eso? Dios, nadie puedes ser tan entupido," le dije cuando estábamos en medio de pasillo tratando de encontrar unos asientos.

Levante la vista y vi que Edward me estaba mirando. Mierda y estaba con Lauren. ¡Por dios! ¿Podría esto ponerse peor? Por supuesto que podia

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Y ahora es el momento de algunas noticias, la autora de la historia (MusicMadam) tiene una encuesta en su perfil así que cuando tengan tiempo dense una vuelta por allá para votar la encuesta se cierra el 31 de octubre asi que apresurence a votar!!**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	15. Escogiendo Un Lugar

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ****J**

**EPOV**

Esto es… incomodo. Esa es la única palabra para describir esto. Y con 'esto' me refiero a todo el asunto de Bella y Jacob aquí con Lauren y yo. Extremadamente incomodo.

Ahora Bella se había dado cuenta que la estaba mirando. Ahora es incluso mas incomodo. ¿Por qué tuve que girarme y quedármele viendo? Te diré por que, porque estoy enamorado de ella, ese es el porque y cada vez que escucho su voz, simplemente tengo que mirar.

Y ahora que la hice enojar, ella va y sale con el único chico que odio más que a Mike Newton. De hecho preferiría a Mike Newton a Jacob Black. Al menos podía lidiar con Mike.

Pero no, ella fue con Jacob Black. Supongo que no podría esperar otra cosa. Especialmente desde que Jacob es su otro mejor amigo. Si ella no era mi amiga por el momento por supuesto que pasaría tiempo con Jacob.

"Vamos Jake, vamos a sentarnos por allá," dijo Bella y tomo la mano de Jacob y lo jalo a la fila detrás de la de Lauren y mía- tenía el sentimiento de que esto se iba a poner mucho más incomodo.

**BPOV**

"Vamos Jake, vamos a sentarnos por allá," le dije a Jake mientras tomaba su mano para llevarlo a donde quería sentarme. No había forma en que fuera a dejar que Edward ganara. Así que me senté justo detrás de él y la rubia tonta.

Los ojos de Edward me siguieron todo el camino hasta el asiento y cuando llegamos a donde nos íbamos a sentar él giró su cuerpo para mirarme directamente a mí.

Okay cuando más iba a durar esto de mirarme fijamente. Me estaba poniendo algo histérica.

"Eddie bebe, ¿Qué estas mirando? Oh hola Bella," me escupió Lauren mientras se giraba para verme aquí. Okay estaba tan cansada de esta mierda que finalmente elegiría un lado, iba a decir lo que pensaba.

"Hola rubia tonta," dije toda dulce y linda. Lauren me miró como si no pudiera creer que yo diría algo así, Jacob estaba luciendo esa estúpida sonrisa que ponía cada vez que yo hacía algo que nunca menso que haría.

"Eddie ¿Vas a permitir que tu mejor amiga me hable así?" dijo Lauren mirándolo. Edward seguía observándome.

"De hecho soy su ex - mejor amiga. Desde que ya no es mi amigo no me importa que te diga. Especialmente desde que la única razón por la que era un poco amable contigo era porque el era mi amigo" le dije.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Lauren mientras su cara se iluminaba con alegría.

"Si de verdad, incluso puedes preguntarle a tu novio el cual parece ser incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea quedarse mirando" le dije a la rubia tonta mientras señalaba a Edward.

La mirada en la cara de Lauren cuando vió a Edward fue inolvidable.

"Edward, Edward, **Edward,**" le grito Lauren tratando de llamar su atención. Y funcionó, incluso atrajo la atención de todos los demás en la sala.

"¿Qué?" dijo Edward mientras sacudía su cabeza.

"¿Qué tanto miras?" dijo Lauren mientras apretaba los dientes.

"No estaba mirando nada, estaba pensando profundamente" le mintió Edward y ella probablemente le creyó.

"Oh Okay," dijo Lauren creyendo la mentira.

"Mentiroso," murmure para mi misma. Jacob aparentemente me escucho y pensó que era divertido y empezó a reírse.

"¿De que te estás riendo?" le dijo Edward a Jacob en un tono áspero. Aparentemente su odio por Jake no había terminado.

"Nada solo de algo que dijo Bells" le dijo Jake a Edward.

"Y ¿Quién eres tu?"Pregunto Lauren con una voz coqueta.

"Nadie que quiera conocerte. Tiene novia a la cual le es completamente leal," le dije conociendo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Cuando dije esto Edward puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Eso era extraño.

"Yo también tengo novio" me dijo Lauren

"Como si eso te hubiera detenido antes. Recuerdo algo que paso el mes pasado con cierta persona llamada Mike Newton. Creo que era algo sobre ustedes dos siendo atrapados debajo de las gradas cuando se suponía que tú tenías que estar en biología. ¿No fue esa la semana en que Edward fue a ver a su abuela, la cual en ese tiempo estaba en el hospital?" dije actuando como si acabara de recordar todo eso. Edward le lanzo una mirada que decía ¿que?

Trate de decirle acerca de esto pero, ¿me escuchó? No, lo único que dijo fue que confiaba en su novia y que ella nunca le haría algo así.

"Tu pe-." Dijo Lauren furiosa antes de que la interrumpiera cuando las luces empezaron a atenuarse.

"¿Podrías callarte por favor? La película esta empezando" le dije

Lauren y Edward se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a ver la película. Cuando se dieron vuelta Jake levantó su mano en el aire para que le diera cinco, lo cual estuve alegre de regresarle. Aparentemente a el tampoco le agradaba Lauren.

La película era la misma vieja película de adolescentes con criaturas míticas. Tú sabes, una chica humana que se enamora de un chico vampiro, y se mete en problemas con otros vampiros que son diferentes de su novio vampiro, tú me entiendes.

"Bueno eso fue algo típico" dijo Jake mientras dejábamos el cine

"Si lo usual" le dije. Entonces de pronto Edward venía hacia mí. ¿Y ahora que quería?

**EPOV**

Después de que termino la película lleve a Lauren directo al auto. Estaba extremadamente molesto por helecho de que Lauren me haya engañado. Mike Newton estaba oficialmente por encima de Jacob Black en mi lista de odio. Digo se que coquetea con todos pero nunca pensé que llegaría a engañarme. Lo que me hacía enojar mas era el hecho de que Bella no me lo dijo.

"Eddie realmente no crees no que dijo esa perdedora" dijo Lauren

"De hecho si lo creo Lauren. También creo que es tiempo de que terminemos" le dije. Ya estaba harto de todo este drama.

"¿Que?" dijo Lauren en shock.

"Dije que terminamos" le dije.

"Bien entonces, y no necesito que me lleves a casa tampoco llamaré a mi primo que vive aquí para queme recoja" dijo Lauren en un arrebato mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a llamar a su primo.

"Esta bien Qormi tengo que ir a hablar con alguien de todos modos" dije mientras ubicaba a Bella y a Jacob y comencé a caminar hacía ellos.

"¿Bella, por que no me lo dijiste?" dije cuando llegue a su lado.

"Traté de decírtelo Edward, tu simplemente no quisiste escuchar lo que tenia que decir," me dijo Bella.

"Tengo que decirte algo Bella, lamento no haberte dicho lo que les estaba ocultando a todos y lamento haber dejado que Lauren dijera todas esas cosas sobre ti. Y también tengo que decirte que termine con Lauren," le dije a Bella

"Edward no se que decir solamente tengo que tomarme un poco de tiempo para aclarar todo esto" me dijo Bella

"Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites Bella. Te esperare" le dije

"Vámonos Jake," dijo Bella mientras se metía en el coche de Jacob. Ella solo se me quedo mirando. Entonces puso esa mirada en su cara de cuando estaba a punto de llorar. Entonces se alejaron manejando.

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Y ahora es el momento de algunas noticias, la autora de la historia (MusicMadam) tiene una encuesta en su perfil así que cuando tengan tiempo dense una vuelta por aya para votar la encuesta se cierra el 31 de octubre así que apresúrense a votar!!**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	16. Tener Lo Que Ellos Tienen

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ****J**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

El camino a casa desde el cine fue silencioso. Bueno prácticamente silencioso, Jake continuaba preguntándome si estaba bien. Le dije que estaba bien, aunque no lo estaba. El me dijo que esperaría por mí. Lo que me hacia pensar que tal vez sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por el.

No, eso no era posible.

"Bells, ya llegamos," me dijo Jake una vez que llegamos a su casa. Supongo que estaba muy perdida en mis pensamientos para notarlo.

"¿Jake te importaría que me quedara esta noche?" le pregunte. No quería lidiar con le drama que sabía que llegaría si me iba a casa en este momento.

"Claro Bells, pero, ¿no crees que él estará allá esperando por ti? Quiero decir parece algo que haría" me dijo Jacob.

"Exactamente, ese es el porque no quiero ir," le dije. Jake había tenido la misma idea que yo.

"Bella se que es probable que no ayude ni nada por el estilo. Pero, creo que Edward esta enamorado de ti," me dijo Jake.

"Estas equivocado, él no me quiere de esa forma. Tal vez como a una hermana mentor, pero no de esa forma," le dije.

"Bella se lo que vi, el tenía esa mirada que los chicos ponen cuando están cerca de la chica que aman," me dijo Jacob

"De cualquier manera, hablemos de otra cosa," dije mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia la casa de Jake.

"Claro Bells, vamos a hablar acerca de esa paliza verbal que le diste a la ex novia de Edward esta noche" dijo Jake con una sonrisa en la cara. Simplemente pensar en eso me hizo sonreír.

"Lo hice bien ¿verdad?" le dije a Jake.

"Diablos si, ha sido el mejor amarre de lengua* que he visto en algún tiempo" dijo Jake

"¿Amarre de lengua? En serio Jake ¿de donde sacas esas cosas?" le pregunte mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No es mi culpa, he estado saliendo mucho con mi mama. Sabes que el dice cosas como esa," dijo Jake defendiéndose a si mismo.

"Si, pero sabes el ya es viejo y no puede evitar decir ese tipo de cosas. Tu por el contrario puedes intentar no repetir las cosas que dice Billy," le dije.

Para entonces ya estábamos cerca de la entrada y vimos que Sara estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada. Cuando Jake la vio puso esa mirada en sus ojos.

"¿Es esa la mirada de la que hablabas?" le pregunte a Jake bromeando. Él solo me lanzo una mirada que decía cállate y corrió hacia Sara se sentó junto a ella. Con cuidado caminé hacia allá sabiendo que si corría me caería de seguro.

"¿Y como estuvo la película?" preguntó Sara cuando llegue allá y después de que Jake le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

"Llena de drama" le dije. Sara de dio una mirada inquisitiva.

"Bueno veras…" dijo Jake mientras le contaba toda la historia acerca de lo que pasó. Una vez que Jake hubo terminado Sara solo tenía una cosa que decir.

"¿Así que esa rubia tonta estaba coqueteando contigo?" dijo Ara con un poco de enojo en su voz.

"Si, lo hizo, pero Jake ni si quiera noto que estaba ahí" le dije

"Más le vale no hacerlo cuando yo este cerca o la haré perder la conciencia de un golpe" murmuro Sara. Yo simplemente sonreí ya que creía cualquier cosa que ella dijera.

"Así que ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí de todos modos bebe?." Jake le pregunto a Sara mientras le tomaba la mano.

""Bueno, mi abuela se quedo en mi habitación y Lucas y Embry están aquí de visita así que no tengo otro lugar para dormir mas que el sillón. Así que me estaba preguntando si podría usar una de las camas gemelas de la antigua habitación de Rachel y Rebeca." Dijo Sara mientras tomaba la mano de Jake.

"Espera ¿Tienes dos hermanos?" le pregunte desde que solo Sabía de Lucas

"No tengo dos medios hermanos. Lucas es del primer matrimonio de mi mamá y Embry es del primer matrimonio de mi papá" me dijo Sara.

"Bells, el hermano de Sara, Embry ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos desde siempre" me dijo Jake

"Espera, ¿Embry Call es tu hermano? Dije sorprendida.

"Sip, Embry Call es mi hermano loco" dijo Sara

"Nunca supe que tu apellido era Call" le dije

"No lo es. Mi nombre competo es Sara Beth Call Johnson" me dijo Sara

"Oh, tu mamá te dejo usar su apellido" dije. Sara asintió con la cabeza a modo de afirmación

"Espera ¿Por qué Embry esta en tu casa? Pensé que vivía con su mamá" pregunte confusa

"Si vive con su mamá, pero desde que nos mudamos aquí hace tres años, el viene y se queda con mi papá algunos fines de semana," me dijo Sara.

"Oh" dije ahora entendiendo todo

"Bueno parece que vamos a ser compañeras de habitación esta noche" le dije

"¿Te vas a quedar aquí esta noche?" me pregunto Sara confundida

"Si esta asustada de enfrentar lo que la esta esperando en su casa" me dijo Jake. Yo solo lo mire fijamente.

"Oh, entiendo esto es sobre ese chico Edward" dijo Sara.

"Sip" dije

"Okay señoritas vamos a dentro" dijo Jake mientras se levantaba del escalón y tomaba la mano de Sara para ayudarla a levantarse.

Entramos en la casa y miramos películas. Yo la mayoría del tiempo mire como Jake se le quedaba viendo a Sara durante la película especialmente cuando se quedo dormida en sus brazos a la mitad de la película. Cuando la película terminó Jake levanto a Sara en brazos y me articulo _'vamos'_ mientras se encaminaba al cuarto.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto Jake puso a Sara en una cama así que yo tome la otra. Jake sacudió su mano para decirme adiós y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Esperaba que algún día pudiera tener lo que Jake y Sara tenían. Ojala y fuera con Edward.

**-- Más tarde esa noche--**

"Bella, Bella," dijo Sara mientras me sacudía para despertarme.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

"Las tres de la mañana" me dijo Sara.

"¿Por qué me despertaste?" le pregunte

"Bueno estabas hablando y llorando entre sueños" dijo Sara en un susurro suave.

"Oh" dije mientras frotaba mis ojos para ver. Ella tenía razón.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto Sara.

"Honestamente no," le dije a Sara. Tenia que sacar todo este asunto de Edward de mi pecho.

"Esto es por ese quico Edward ¿verdad?" pregunto Sara.

"Si" le dije

"Realmente te gusta ¿verdad?" pregunto Sara.

"Mas de lo que posiblemente podrías saber" le dije

"Bueno yo no se acerca de eso" dijo Sara mientras una ligera sonrisa se asomaba a su cara. Tal vez si supiera.

"Nunca me contaste ¿como es que Jake y tu terminaron juntos?" le pregunte

"Bueno, es una historia larga" dijo Sara

"Bueno tengo tiempo y tengo el sentimiento de que aprenderé algo de tu historia" dije.

"Umm… me acababa de mudar para acá de Seattle. Desde que mi papá quería estar más cerca de su familia, aunque él y mi mamá siguen trabajando en Seattle y cuando nos conocimos por primera vez nos odiamos. Quiero decir que peleábamos constantemente, la pelea nunca terminaba. No podíamos estar en la misma habitación uno con el otro sin discutir. Pero, ahora me doy cuenta de que lo hacíamos porque el era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y no queríamos que pasara nada raro entre nosotros. Un día me cansé de esconder mis sentimientos, fui hasta donde estaba él y le dije. Fue la cosa más aterradora que he hecho en mi vida. Y también es una de las cosas por las que estoy más orgullosa. De cualquier modo después de que se lo dije lo besé" me dijo Sara. Mi boca se abrió automáticamente cuando dijo eso. Sara no parecía el tipo de chica que haría eso.

"Y antes de que digas algo. No soy ese tipo de chica" dijo Sara. Lectora de mentes.

"Es solo que algo se apodero de mi y tuve que hacerlo. Después cuando estaba por irme el me agarro del brazo y dijo _'He esperado que dijeras eso por mucho tiempo'_ y me besó. Bueno la moraleja de la historia es que si amas a alguien tienes que decírselo de otro modo no hay forma de saber si ellos sienten de la misma forma o no," me dijo Sara. Ella es una chica muy inteligente.

"Pienso que tienes razón" dije. Era tiempo de que le dijera a Edward. Aunque me tomara un tiempo para decirle.

"Tomate tu tiempo. Pero, es algo que vas a tener que hacer tarde o temprano y si necesitas a alguien para hablar, estoy aquí para ti Bella," me dijo Sara. Creo que esto va a ser el inicio de una bonita amistad.

"¿Esta libre?" pregunto Jake meneando una mano através de una pequeña abertura de la puerta.

"Estamos presentables si a eso te refieres" dije sarcásticamente.

"Bien" dijo Jake mientras entraba a la habitación. Sara puso la misma mirada que Jake cuando la vio después del cine.

"¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?" le dijo Jake a Sara.

"Porque te amo, ese es el porque idiota" dijo Sara mientras se levantaba y lo besaba en los labios.

"Yo también te amo, así que ¿de que estaban hablando tan alto ustedes dos que me despertaron?" pregunto Jake.

"Nada, pero, ¿Realmente odiabas a Sara la primera vez que la conociste?" le pregunte a Jake

"Odio es una palabra muy fuerte Bells," dijo Jake. Entonces Jake y Sara se pusieron a discutir sobre algo y un pensamiento a mi mente llego.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

* * *

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

***se refiere a la forma en que Bella le cerro la boca a la tonta de Lauren :P  
Espero que les haya gustado chicos.**

**Y ahora es el momento de algunas noticias, la autora de la historia (MusicMadam) tiene una encuesta en su perfil así que cuando tengan tiempo dense una vuelta por allá para votar la encuesta se cierra el 31 de octubre así que apresúrense a votar!!**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo ya faltan menos capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	17. Algun Día Voy A Decircelo A La Cara

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ****J**

**EPOV**

¿Es que ella nunca va a regresar a casa o que? Probablemente no, Bella probablemente me esta evitando. No la culpo si lo esta haciendo. He sido un completo estúpido idiota. Ahora ella probablemente piense que soy un acosador, bueno lo pensaría si estuviera aquí. Especialmente desde que estoy sentado en los escalones de su puerta principal desde hace una hora.

"Ella no vendrá a casa esta noche, aunque pensé que habías mejorado desde entonces" dijo Alice mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

"si bueno, no me voy a ir solo por si acaso" le dije a Alice.

"Edward, se que esto te sonará estúpido. Pero, tal vez deberías de dalla algo de espacio a Bella. Parecía muy enfadada contigo" me dijo Alice.

"Si e ir a ese cine no ayudo. Aunque al menos termine con Lauren finalmente" le dije. La cara de Alice se ilumino con la alegría.

"¿En serio? Dijo Alice

"Si es verdad" le dije a Alice. ¿De verdad creía que podría mentirle acerca de eso?

"Edward tal vez realmente deberías reservar esa cosa que tienes con Bella por un tiempo, y le llamo cosa porque realmente no quieres ser su amigo," me dijo Alice mientras se levantaba.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunte a Alice.

"Voy adentro, donde es acogedor y caliente" me molesto Alice mientras cruzaba sus brazos y comenzaba a frotarlos.

"Gracias" le dije sarcásticamente a Alice.

"De nada" dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara mientras entraba a la casa

Me senté afuera por otros treinta minutos mas o menos mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo este día. Entonces Emmett y Jasper caminaron hacía mi. Emmett me dio un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Jasper lo siguió pronto.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" les pregunte

"Eso fue por no escuchar a Emmett. Puede que no sea el pez más inteligente del océano, pero sabe como mantenerse alejado de los problemas cuando ya estas en problemas," dijo Jasper

"Si, acerca de permanecer alejado de los problemas. No de ser un estúpido. Pero, tengo buenas noticias finalmente terminaste con la zorra," dijo Emmett.

"¿No te dijo mamá que no dijeras cosas como esa?" le dije a Emmett

"Si, esa es la razón por la cual no digo cosas como estas cuando estoy cerca ella. Ella también me enseño a no mentir. Así que creo que mentir es peor que decir cosas como esa," dijo Emmett.

"Si como sea tengo cosas mas importantes con las cuales lidiar" le dije

"Si conseguir que le vuelvas a gustar a Bella es importante" dijo Jasper.

"Ugh" dije. Había estado pensando en eso desde que llegue a casa

"¿Y que vas a hacer para recuperarla? ¿Enviarle flores, escribirle un poema, o ponerte de rodillas y rogar?" pregunto Jasper

"De hecho, Alice me dijo que debería dejarla sola. Tu sabes dejarla que piense las cosas," les dije. Tanto Emmett como Jasper me lanzaron una mirada que decía _Esa es la cosa mas estúpida que has dicho en tu vida_.

"Amigo, mientras más tiempo le des para pensar peor será para ti" dijo Emmett

"Emmett tiene razón en eso. Tienes que disculparte pronto" dijo Jasper. Se quedaron un rato y después se fueron. Yo me quedé ahí afuera y me quede dormido.

**~ Al Día Siguiente ~**

"Edward despierta" dijo Bella mientras golpeaba ligeramente mi hombro.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Edward?" me pregunto Bella

"Vine a disculparme," le dije

"Bueno" dijo Bella

"Bella lamento haber sido tan idiota. Debí de habértelo dicho pero, no quería que te preocuparas acerca de lo que tenía que decir." Le dije

"No puedo perdonarte tan fácil Edward. Tienes que volver a ganarte tu confianza y no podremos volver a ser tan amigos como antes. Con suerte podremos ser algo mejor y pronto en algún momento te diré algo. No se como reaccionaras a eso pero, voy a decírtelo de todos modos. Pero, por hoy voy a necesitar que me dejes ser yo misma" me dijo Bella

"Esta bien Bella" le dije. Era mejor que nada aunque ya no somos exactamente mejores amigos.

"Esta bien" dijo Bella mientras entraba a su casa.

"Te amo Bella Swan" dije después de que ella entro. Entonces me encamine hacía mi casa. Algún día voy a decírselo a la cara.

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Y ahora es el momento de algunas noticias, la autora de la historia (MusicMadam) tiene una encuesta en su perfil así que cuando tengan tiempo dense una vuelta por aya para votar la encuesta se cierra el 31 de octubre así que apresúrense a votar!!**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	18. El Gran Incidente De La Gelatina

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ****J**

**BPOV**

Han pasado tres días desde toda la confrontación con Edward el día después del incidente del cine. Había sido tan horrible haber estado alejada de le pero, era lo mejor. Había estado pensando en decirle a Edward que lo amaba. Quería que fuera especial. También había pensado que sabría cuando estaría lista para hacerlo, de alguna forma simplemente sabría cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Lauren había sido un dolor en el trasero de todos desde que Edward descubrió (y finalmente creyó) que ella lo engañaba y termino con ella. Lauren Había estado tratando de esparcir rumores acerca de todos, hablando mierda de cualquiera o de cualquier cosa, y tratando de lastimar físicamente a las personas (okay eso era solo conmigo pero, aun así) estaba empezando a colmarme los nervios.

"Debe de ser ilegal servir esta… esta… esta cosa," dijo Alice mientras traía su bandeja del almuerzo.

"Si bueno aun así nosotros conocemos a una persona que se lo comería" dije mientras tomaba una gelatina y la ponía en mi bandeja y miraba en la dirección de Emmett.

"Tienes razón. Emmett puede comer lo que sea" dijo Alice mientras tomaba también algo de gelatina y la ponía en su bandeja. Alice y yo caminamos y nos sentamos junto a Emmett, Rose y Jasper.

"¿Emmett cuanta gelatina agarraste?" le pregunto Alice mientras se sentaba.

"Solo cinco tazas y no te quejes de que como mucho, soy un chico en crecimiento" le dijo Emmett engreídamente.

"Si, estas creciendo en peso. No en estatura cuando comes tanta azúcar. Si sigues comiendo así voy a tener que reajustar tu ropa para la graduación y el baile" le dijo Alice.

"Si, y ahora que has sido mala conmigo vas a tener que usar mi gelatina por alguna razón. Entonces vas a estar feliz de que haya agarrado toda esta gelatina." Le dijo Emmett a Alice.

"Sí claro" le dijo Alice

"¿Quieres apostar?" le pregunto Emmett. Emmett amaba apostar.

"De hecho si quiero" dijo Alice. Ahora esto si era raro. Alice odiaba apostar, incluso en una apuesta tan pequeña.

"Esta bien, ¿que pasa contigo Alice? Todos sabemos que detestas apostar" le dije

"Bella solo trato de probar un punto aquí" me dijo

"Esta bien, Alice si yo gano tendrás que lavar mi ropa por toda una semana" dijo Emmett con una sonrisita en su cara. Alice se sacudió por el miedo. Alice amaba comprar ropa, pero odiaba lavarla.

"Esta bien, y si yo gano tu tendrás que ir de compras conmigo. Solos tu y yo," dijo Alice alegremente. Emmett odiaba ir de compras.

"Trato hecho" dijo Emmett confiadamente. Aparentemente el pensaba que iba a ganar.

"Hey, chicos. ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Edward cuando llego para sentarse

"Alice acaba de hacer una apuesta con Emmett" dijo Jasper casualmente

"¿Acerca de qué?" pregunto Edward mientras abría su refresco.

"Si Alice usaría la gelatina de Emmett en algún momento o no" dijo Rose.

"Bueno, eso es estúpido" dijo Edward

"Si esa es la razón por la que hice una apuesta Oh, una inteligente" dijo Alice sarcásticamente.

"Y la nerd es tan fea y rara que ni siquiera es divertida," dijo Lauren mientras ella y su grupito de amigas se sentaba en la mesa que estaba al lado de nosotros. Sabía que estaba hablando de mí, esto había estado pasando la última semana.

"y la bajita rara con el cabello negro en puntas, de hecho cree que puede diseñar ropa y la ropa que usa es de la temporada pasada" dijo Lauren. Alice empezó a temblar por el enojo.

"Mi ropa no es de la templada pasada" murmuro Alice.

"Rose es una completa perdedora también, ella cree que es popular y no lo es en absoluto. Su cabello ni si quiera es natural, se lo tiñe de rubio" dijo Lauren

"Ella no dijo eso" dijo Rose empezando a enojarse.

"La nerd esta detrás de Edward, ella fue la razón por la que terminamos en primer lugar" dijo Lauren, Edward se quedo mirándola sorprendido y luego me miro a mi. Eso era todo, no toleraría esta mierda por más tiempo. Me levanté y tome mi gelatina en mis manos.

"Oh Lauren tengo una sorpresa para ti" dije a las espaldas de Lauren. Lauren se giró y me miro.

"¿Qué rayos quieres nerd?" dijo Lauren después de que se giro para verme.

"Sólo hacer esto" dije mientras le tiraba mi gelatina en el cabello. Cuando Lauren estaba tratando de quitar la gelatina de su cabello, Alice agarro dos gelatinas de Emmett, se acerco y también se la arrojó al cabello.

"Mi ropa no es de la temporada pasada y Emmett ganaste la apuesta" dijo Alice enojada. Entonces Rose también se acerco y tiro otras dos gelatinas de Emmett sobre Lauren

"Mi cabello es natural a diferencia de ese desastre que tu llamas cabello. Sería una buena idea que te lo pintaras, porque eso es lo que vas a tener que hacer para sacar esta gelatina de tu cabello," dijo Rose. Después nosotras tres dejamos la cafetería.

"Gané, gané, gané" escuche decir a Emmett mientras dejábamos la cafetería. Eso hizo crecer mi sonrisa.

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	19. Ella Te Ama, Te Ama

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ****J**

**EPOV**

"Tener que lavar la ropa de Edward vale la pena totalmente y ni si quiera nos castigaron," dijo Alice felizmente mientras saltaba arriba y debajo en su asiento, hablando acerca del Lauren y del incidente con la gelatina en el camino a casa. Lo cual tuve que admitir fue muy gracioso. Pero lo que fue más divertido fue lo que paso después cuando Emmett se dio cuenta de que había ganado su apuesta con Alice.

**- mas temprano ese día - **

"gané, gané, gané. Alice tendrá que lavar mi ropa por un mes" canto Emmett mientras hacia un baile feliz enfrente de toda la cafetería. Que incluía movimientos circulare de manos y cadera y hacer el paso de gusano en el piso.

"Emmett, ¿Podrías calmarte?" dijo Jasper mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación y veía a toda la gente señalándonos y riéndose.

"Imposible, viejo. Es como la mejor noticia del mundo. Nadie le gana a Alice en una apuesta, nunca. Es como psíquica o algo y tu lo sabes," le dijo Emmett a Jasper felizmente mientras continuaba bailando.

"tienes que admitir que tiene un punto ahí, Alice nunca había perdido una apuesta" le dije a Jasper sinceramente.

"No puedo creer que estos fenómenos, me hayan hecho esto" dijo Lauren enojada mientras trataba de quitar la gelatina verde de su cabello.

Entonces Emmett bajo su mirada a su bandeja, tomó su gelatina, y se acerco felizmente a Lauren.

"Son mi novia y mi hermana de las que estas hablado, y Bella es mi casi hermana. Así que mejor retiras toda esa basura que dijiste acerca de ellas o te arrepentirás y ahora como fuiste muy grosera," dijo Emmett antes de vaciar su gelatina en Lauren otra vez. Entonces el Sr. Varner lo mandó a la oficina de la directora y Emmett empezó a saltar hacia la oficina de la directora cantando _'saltando hacía el amor cariño'_ solo que en vez de decir amor decía la oficina de la directora.

**- fin del recuerdo - **

"Tuvieron suerte de que no los castigaran. Todos ustedes la tuvieron," le dije

"Si bueno nosotros habríamos tomado ese castigo si la directora nos los hubiera dado. Somos afortunados de que a la directora no le caiga nada bien Lauren y que viera detrás de la falsedad de Lauren. Pero, Lauren también fue afortunada" me dijo Alice alegremente

"¿Por qué es Lauren afortunada?" le pregunte. Me preguntaba como es que Lauren podría ser afortunada si ella fue a la que le echaron la gelatina encima.

"¿Honestamente no sabes? Dios Edward, para alguien tan listo a veces puedes llegar a ser tan estúpido," me dijo Alice.

"Me dolió eso que dijiste" le dije mientras me giraba, "ahora dime ¿Por qué Lauren tuvo suerte?"

"Lauren tuvo suerte porque lo único que hizo Bella fue tirarle gelatina encima" me dijo Alice mientras dejaba de saltar en su asiento.

"¿A que te refieres? Bella no seria capaz de hacer algo así" le dije a Alice, la Bella que yo conocía no era una persona violenta.

"Ella lo haría. Bella odia a Lauren. No soporta la forma en la que Lauren se burla de ella y trata de lastimarla. Pero más que nada odia la forma en que Lauren te trata," me dijo Alice.

"¿En serio?" le pregunte mientras entraba a la entrada de la casa.

"Edward estas tan ciego. Bella te ama, y antes de que digas que ella no te ama, que solo te quiere como a un hermano, ella te ama te ama. Simplemente no quiere admitirlo porque tiene miedo de perderte así como tu tienes miedo de decirle. Ella haría cualquier cosa por ti y no le gusta cuando estas con otras chicas especialmente chicas como Lauren," me dijo Alice, después se bajo de mi auto y entro a la casa.

Gire mi cabeza para ver la casa de Bella. Ella traía la playera de baseball que le regale por su cumpleaños el año pasado como una broma y un par de jeans viejos. El cabello de Bella estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y como solo en raras ocasiones ocurría no tenía sus lentes puestos. Bella estaba cortando el césped. Ella me miro, una sonrisa ilumino su cara y me saludó con la mano.

Las palabras que me dijo Alice resonaban y estaban girando en mi cabeza. ¿Estará Alice en lo correcto en cuanto a lo que Bella sentía por mí? Tal vez si lo estaba, pero no puedo estar completamente seguro hasta que Bella me lo dijera en persona. Una cosa de la que estaba seguro es de lo que siento por ella, así que si ella no decía nada pronto lo haría yo. La cosa era cuando se lo diría.

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización: P**

**Besitos**


	20. el factor ¿OH POR DIOS?

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ****J**

**BPOV**

He estado pensando en algunas cosas. Okay bueno solo en una cosa y esa es en mi siendo una completa diva hace algunos días acerca de Edward ocultándome un secreto. Quiero decir, todos tenemos secretos. Así que voy a disculparme para que las cosas vuelvan a ser algo así a como eran antes. Creo que la única cosa que realmente me molesta es el hecho de que Edward me cuenta todo.

Así que ahora me dirijo a su casa para disculparme. Soy algo débil si lo piensas. Simplemente lo vi en su auto mientras yo podaba el césped y ahora tengo que disculparme. ¿Por qué estaba podando el césped? No tenia idea. Supongo que es solo una forma de relajarme especialmente desde que estoy tan enojada por todo el asunto con Lauren.

Estoy en la puerta de los Cullen, ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es tocar el timbre. _Okay aquí voy_, pensé mientras presionaba el botón. En menos de 5 minutos Edward ya estaba en la puerta.

"Bella, hey, vamos entra" dijo felizmente Edward mientras me apresuraba a entrar. Parecía muy entusiasmado por alguna razón, me preguntaba que podría ser.

"Por favor toma asiento Bella" dijo Edward mientras me señalaba con sus manos hacia el sofá.

"De hacho vine aquí por una razón no solo para hablar" le dije mientras permanecía de pie.

"Bueno también puedes hacer eso sentada" dijo Edward molestándome, aunque parecía algo preocupado.

"Bueno creo que si puedo" dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

"Así que ¿Qué necesitas?" me pregunto Edward mientras se sentaba junto a mi. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuche a Emmett decir, "Rose has que Alice y Jasper se muevan para que pueda ver mejor, el ángulo es horrible desde aquí" Aparentemente Edward también lo escucho. "Discúlpame, pero tengo que matar a mis hermanos" dijo Edward mientras subía las escaleras corriendo. Entonces de pronto escuche a Emmett gritando, "¡ABORTEN, ABORTEN, ABORTEN!" lo siguiente que escuche fueron cuatro puertas cerrándose de golpe.

"Lamento eso. Es difícil tener algo de privacidad por aquí, ¿me decías?" dijo Edward después de sentarse.

"Bueno quería disculparme por lo del otro día, me refiero a ser una reina del drama y se que todos tienen derecho a ocultar sus secretos de los demás es solo que lo tome algo mal" le dije

"Bella no tienes que disculparte, quiero decir tienes algo de derecho a reaccionar así desde que nosotros nunca nos ocultamos nada uno del otro. Tengo una idea, ¿por que no nos decimos nuestros secretos justo ahora y empezamos desde cero?" me pregunto Edward

"Puedo hacer eso" le dije

"Esta bien yo primero, me gusta alguien de la escuela, bueno mas que gustar de hecho," me dijo Edward. Esta bien todo esto de decirnos nuestros secretos el uno al otro apesta. Ni si quiera voy a preguntar quien es. Saberlo me rompería el corazón.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que si me gustaba alguien del equipo de football?" le pregunte

"Si" me dijo Edward

"Bueno no me gusta nadie del equipo de football, pero si hay alguien al que amo en el equipo de football" le dije honestamente

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Edward mientras miraba el piso.

"No estoy lo que se dice lista para decírtelo aún" dije

"Al menos dime que no es Mike Newton" me dijo Edward mientras levantaba la cabeza para verme a la cara.

"No es Mike Newton, créeme" le dije a Edward. Ugh, ese solo pensamiento me hacia tener ganas de vomitar.

"Bueno, puedo vivir con cualquiera menos con Mike" dijo Edward, aunque aun había algo de tristeza en su voz.

"Um, mejor regreso, se supone que mi mamá va a llamarme en unos minutos" le dije a Edward.

"Sip, bueno tengo que ir a tener una larga discusión con mis hermanos y mis hermanas acerca de conversaciones privadas," me dijo Edward semi bromeando.

"Te veo mañana" le dije a Edward cuando me encamine a la puerta. Edward asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de mi agitando su mano.

Justo cuando entre en la casa el teléfono empezó a sonar. "hola mamá" dije feliz desde que no había hablado mucho con mi mamá por teléfono desde que ella y mi padrastro se mudaron a Florida.

"Hola bebe, ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida, algún chico, amigos, como estas en la escuela?" dijo mi mamá mientras me acribillaba con sus preguntas.

"Mamá calma, una pregunta a la vez," le dije, extrañaba su frenesí infantil. Entonces cuando finalmente se calmó conteste cada una de sus preguntas. Después de cómo 30 minutos mi mama me dijo que tenía algo realmente importante que decirme.

"Bueno y ¿Qué es? Sabes que no debes ocultarme cosas importantes" le dije para molestarla

"Esta bien, aquí voy. Desde que Phil consiguió trabajo aquí, no tiene que viajar mucho y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a Florida a vivir conmigo y con Phil," me dijo mi mama

"Umm, wow que forma de dejarme caer algo como eso mamá" le dije sorprendida de que me haya dicho eso. Esto realmente caía en mi factor ¡OH por dios!

"Lo se Bella, pero necesitas saberlo para que puedas tomar una decisión. Verás si decides mudarte a Florida entonces necesito que sea justo después de tu graduación para que puedas registrarte en una escuela aquí," me dijo mi mamá

"Creo que voy a tener que pensarlo mamá" le dije

"Esta bien corazón solo asegúrate de decirme el día después de tu graduación" me dijo

"Sip, bueno me tengo que ir" le dije aun sorprendida de que me hubiera preguntado eso.

"Esta bien dulzura, hablamos luego, te amo" dijo mi mama

"Yo también te amo, bye" le dije y colgué la bocina. Parecía que tenia muchas cosas en que pensar seriamente en un corto tiempo.

**Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora. Aquí les dejo el cap**

**Y ahora es el momento de algunas noticias, la autora de la historia (MusicMadam) tiene una encuesta en su perfil así que cuando tengan tiempo dense una vuelta por aya para votar la encuesta se cierra el 31 de octubre asi que apresurence a votar!!**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	21. Algo Le Pasa A Bella

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. ****J**

**APOV**

Es el final de la semana y Bella perece molesta desde ayer. Cada vez que trato de hablar con Edward acerca de esto, el me dice que Bella parece estar más feliz de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Por supuesto que el diría eso desde que ella sigue actuando como si estuviera feliz cuando el esta cerca. Incluso Rose y Jasper piensan que nada malo ocurre con Bella. Me pregunto si alguien me cree que algo la pasa a Bella.

"Ali creo que algo malo le pasa a Bells," me dijo Emmett triste mientras se acercaba a mi y se sentaba en la cama. ¡Finalmente alguien es inteligente en esta familia y me cree! Mi única pregunta era ¿Por qué tenia que ser el más estúpido? Sin ánimos de ofender a Em, lo amo hasta la muerte, pero me preguntaba cuando tenía las luces encendidas en su cabeza y cuando no.

"Yo también, entonces dime ¿que señales viste tu?" le pregunte a Emmett mientras ponía mi revista de modas sobre la cama.

"Bueno, ha estado toda deprimida y cosas así, pero deja de hacerlo cuando esta cerca de Edward, y hoy en la escuela empecé a hablar del gran incidente de la gelatina y ella ni siquiera se rió". Me dijo Emmett. Esto debía ser grande porque aunque estuviera triste siempre se reía del incidente de la gelatina, incluso si había pasado el día anterior.

"Wow realmente debe de estarla molestando algo" dije mientras pensaba que cosa podía molestarla tanto. Emmett debía de estar pensando en eso también porque solo se quedaba callado y quieto cuando realmente pensaba en algo.

"Ah, Alice ¿Qué pasa si Bella esta muriendo?" gritó Emmett mientras brincaba sobre mi cama en estado se sorpresa.

"Emmett no te pongas así. Bella no es el tipo de persona que ocultaría algo así de grande de las personas que considera su familia, tienes que pensar racionalmente," le dije.

"Si, tienes razón Bells no nos ocultaría algo como eso, simplemente estaba pensando lo peor" dijo Emmett

"Okay, esto es lo que vamos a hacer Emmett. Mañana en la escuela tu y yo vamos a enfrentar a Bella. Ahora Emmett no puedes decirle a nadie acerca de esto ¿Esta bien?," le dije dándole una mirada mortal.

"Pero Alice ¿Qué pasa si se lo digo accidentalmente a Rose?" me pregunto Emmett.

"Bueno solo digamos que accidentalmente arruinare tu ropa favorita cuando este lavándola," le dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

"No lo harías" dijo Emmett

"Obsérvame" le dije con la mirada mortal aun reluciendo en mi cara

"Esta bien, te creo, no le diré a nadie" dijo Emmett mientras retrocedía un podo con una mirada asustada en su rostro.

"Bien así que mañana enfrentaremos a Bella" dije regresando a mi estado normal de alegría.

"Esta bien, lo tengo" dijo Emmett mientras salía de mi habitación

"Oh y Ali" dijo Emmett antes de irse.

"¿Si Emmett?" pregunte felizmente desde que sabía que iba a decir.

"Ya no tienes que hacer mi lavandería" dijo el, después se fue. Bueno, al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto

**~ Al día siguiente ~**

Me asegure de que Emmett y yo llegáramos temprano a la escuela para que pudiéramos hablar con Bella sin nadie escuchara lo que tenían que hablar. Incluso hice que Rose y Jazz se fueran con Edward mientras Emmett y yo llegamos a la escuela en el extremadamente masivo Jeep de Emmett

"Aquí viene Alice," dijo Em mientras sacudía mi brazo. Y en efecto ahí venia Bella en su antigua camioneta. Una vez que Bella se estacionó Em y yo nos acercamos a su camioneta para hablar con ella.

"Hey, chicos ¿que están haciendo aquí ustedes dos tan temprano?" dijo Bella con su voz de fingida felicidad mientras se bajaba de su camión.

"Bella estamos aquí porque Em y yo sabemos que algo esta pasando contigo y nosotros queremos saber que es," le dije firmemente. Si Bella pensaba que se iba a salir de esto fácilmente estaba muy equivocada.

"Debí saber que la lista y el tonto lo descubrirían," dijo Bella y después suspiro.

"Ahora Bella solo por que Alice quiera saber que esta pasando no tienes que llamarla tonta" dijo Emmett con voz paternal. Negué con la cabeza y Bella también.

"Así que Bella, ¿Qué esta pasando?" le dije

"Realmente son malas noticias. No les va a gustar para nada" nos dijo Bella.

"Lo sabía. Te dije que ella se va a morir, Alice" dijo Emmett con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"¡¿QUE?! No voy a morir" dijo Bella, gritando la palabra que. Estaba tan feliz de que dijera eso, por un minuto pensé que ella realmente iba a morir.

"Bueno entonces ¿que pasa?" pregunte, tratando de sacarle el secreto.

"My mama llamo el otro día y me pregunto algo importante" nos dijo Bella

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" le pregunto Emmett.

"Me pregunto que si me mudaría a Florida con ella, y estoy pensando en realmente hacerlo" nos dijo Bella mientras bajaba la mirada. Ahora realmente iba a llorar.

"Aww, chicos no lloren" dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a nosotros y nos daba un abrazo. Levante mi mirada y Emmett también estaba llorando.

"Pppppepero no pppupuedes irte Bbells" dije entre lagrimas

"Si lo que ella dijo" dijo Em también entre lagrimas. Entonces Bella se alejo de nosotros.

"Chicos saben que amo este lugar, pero nunca puedo ver a mi mamá y esta es una gran oportunidad para acercarme a ella" nos dijo Bella. Okay, entendía eso, pero aun así no quería que se fuera. Que podía decir, era egoísta con mi Bells. Ella es la única persona que podía verter y divertirme haciéndolo.

"¿Y se lo dirás a Edward?" le pregunté limpiándome las lagrimas de los ojos.

"No aun" me dijo Bella

"¡Por que no! Lo haría entrar en sentido y te diría que te ama," le grite. Bella simplemente resoplo. El hecho de que le gustara mi hermano la tenía completamente ciega.

"Ese es exactamente el porque no le quiero decir. Edward inventaría cualquier cosa para que n me fuera a Florida y si realmente tiene sentimientos por mi lo cual es altamente improbable no quiero que me diga que me ama o cualquier cosa solo por impedir que me vaya" me aclaro Bella

"¿Y que vas a hacer?" le pregunto Em a Bells aun llorando. Dios algunas veces se comporta mas como una niña que yo.

"Bueno si el no me dice nada para el ultimo día de escuela me iré a Florida, pero si se me declara antes entonces me quedaré," nos dijo Bella.

"Entonces lo obligare que te lo diga" dijo Emmett mientras golpeaba su puño contra su palma.

"No, quiero que lo haga el por su propia voluntad no porque se enteró que me voy a mudar. Ustedes dos tienen que prometerme que no le van a decir a nadie, especialmente a Edward," nos dijo Bella. Emmett y yo solo nos miramos el uno al otro.

"Esta bien, lo prometemos" dijimos Em y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Dios, esto es casi tan triste como el final de "_Diario de una pasión_"" dijo Emmett. Entonces vi el volvo plateado de Edward estacionarse justo al lado del camión de Bella.

"Por favor no digan nada" nos susurro Bella y sus ojos nos rogaban que no dijéramos nada.

"Hey chicos ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Emmett por que estas llorando?" le pregunto Edward a Em.

"¿Quién esta llorando? Solo se me metió algo en el ojo" le dijo Emmett a Edward tratando de parecer masculino.

"Estábamos hablando de a película de "_Diario de una pasión_". Hace llorar a Emmett cada vez" les dijo Bella a todos.

"Aw bebé ven aquí" dijo Rose caminando hacía Emmett con sus brazos abiertos hacia el.

"Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos, las clases van a empezar pronto," dijo Jasper. Entonces todos caminamos hacía el edificio principal. Esperaba que Edward se le confesara a Bella pronto de otro modo todos la perderíamos

**Por fa dejen sus reviews para seguir traduciendo porque son varios capítulos**

**Bueno espero les guste y grax por leer el fic**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización :P**

**Besitos**


	22. El Gran Juego

******Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y**_**ou belong with me**_** le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. **

**BPOV**

Había pasado una semana desde que Alice y Emmett me enfrentaran acerca de mi molestia. Esta noche es el último partido de football del año. Es el partido de los rivales Forks y La Push. Hoy por fin tendria mis lentes de contacto, estaba tan emocionada, había sido lo unico salvable de mi semana.

Me sentia horrible por ocultarle todo a todos. Aunque Alice, Em y mi papá sabían acerca de que mi mamá quería que me mudara a Florida. Decirle a Charlie no fue tan malo como pensé que sería. Papá lo tomo bastante bien de hecho, solamente me dijo que si eso era lo que quería que me extrañaria como el infierno, pero que viviría con mi desición. Aun así mantener este secreto de todos los demás va a matarme. Así que he llenado todo mi tiempo libre estudiando y practicando para el show de talentos tanto como podía.

Todos en la escuela tenian el espiritu escolar hoy. Todo lo que tenias que hacer era dar un paso hacía el pasillo y podías ver y oír a todos gritando "¡VAMOS ESPARTANOS!" era como una enfermedad contagiosa, la contraias con solo estar a unos pocos metros de ella y Edward estaba atrapado en medio de todo. Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres la estrella de football de un pequeño pueblo. Así que hasta ahora Edward había sido lanzado al aire por lo menos unas cinco veces el día de hoy y besado en la mejilla por las chicas como 20 veces. Todas le dijeron que era un beso de la buena suerte, y yo queria golpearlas a todas.

"Bella, tierra llamando a Bella," dijo Emmett agitando su mano enfrente de mi cara tratando de llamar mi atención. Mire alrededor y note que nuetro grupo completo ya estaba en nuetra mesa. Wow, eso fue rápido, eso es lo que pasa cuendo decides no almorzar y te vas tu sola a la mesa, te pierdes en tus pensamientos.

"¿En que estas pensando Bella?"pregunto Edward mietnras mordia un pedazo de su pizza. Justo cuando estaba a punto de contestarle una cabeza se interpuso entre Edward y yo. Había otra chica del otro lado de Edward, entonces cada una beso una de las mejillas de Edward. Malditas resbalosas, incluso dejaron marcas de labial en sus mejillas. Esto estaba molestandome, si tenia que observar a otra resbalosa más que solo querian decir que besaron a Edward Cullen iba a matarlas, en serio.

"Ven aquí" le dije a Edward mientras tomaba una servilleta. Edward se acerco a mi y yo comence a limpiarle el labial rojo de su cara. Una vez que limpie su segunda mejilla me perdi en sus ojos como siempre. Por alguna razón el también me estaba mirando. Entonces el se acerco un poco mas y aparto de mi cara un mechon de mi cabello.

Entonces Emmett toció y le lanzo a Edward una mirada malvada desde que descubrio que me mudaba. Edward y yo nos alejamos instantaneamente. "Gracias, Bells" dijo Edward casualemente después de alejarce. El resto del almuerzo estuvo lleno de conversaciones acerca de cosas al azar, cual iba a ser el marcador, y Emmett dandole a Edward miradas malevolas. Le pregunte a Emmett donde aprendio a mirar así y me dijo que el lo había inventado y que era una convinacion de Esme, Rose, Alice y de mi, las personas que mas lo asustaban.

El resto del día se fue tan rápido que parecia una mancha borrosa. De pronto era la última hora y Edward me estaba preguntando si iba a ir al juego esta noche.

"No lo se Edward, realmente no es el tipo de cosas las que suelo ir" le dije

"Ah, vamos Bella tienes que venir. Eres como mi amuleto de la buena suerte sin ti no puedo jugar, no vale la pena," me dijo Edward. Le di una mirada que aun sugería que no iba a ir.

"Y tu amigo Jacob también estara ahí. Aun si va a jugar en mi contra" dijo Edward aun tratando de convencerme de ir. Bueno eso era un punto a su favor, no había visto a Jake en mucho tiempo, y eso significaba que Sara también estaría ahí.

"Esta bien me convenciste, iré" le dije a Edward.

"Genial, después podremos salir y podre verte con tus hermosos lentes de contacto" dijo Edward felizmente. El lo recordó y ni si quiere tuve que decir nada al respecto.

"Te acordaste" dije, sorprendida de que realmente se acordara.

"Claro nunca podria olvidar cualquier cosa sobre ti" dijo Edward, después se giro para irse.

"Te vere esta noche y me asegurate de verme antes de irte" me grito Edward cuando estaba como a medio metro del pasillo. Bueno parecia ser que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante.

**~ En el gran partido de football ~**

"Bella" escuche gritar a Sara después de que me baje del camion. Me gire para ver a Sara caminando hacia nosotros agitando su mano hacia mi y usando una playera de los lobos de La Push con el numero 15 en ella.

"Hey Sara" dije despues de que llego a mi y la abrace. Sara es tan dulce, algunas veces me recordaba a Alice, especialmente cuando hablaba de ropa. Eran como gemelas separadas al nacer.

"Te dieron tus lentes de contacto hoy ¿verdad?" me pregunto Sara entusiasta.

"Si, me los dieron hoy" le dije. Estaba tan emocionada por tener mis lentes de contacto, fui a recojerlos en cuanto terminaron las clases.

"Entonces ¿por qué no los estas usando?" pregunto Sara mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera y me miro como suele mirar Alice cuando quiere que use algo que no quiero usar.

"Bueno quería mantenerlos como sorpresa y usarlos mañana en la graduacion, eso si es que voy" le dije acomodando mis grandes lentes negros.

"Puedo entender eso" dijo Sara

"Vamos y tomemos buenos lugares antes de que todos se ocupen, tu sabes desde que hay una sola seccion de gradas" le dije moviendo mi brazo hacía el estadio. Caminamos hacia el estadio y pagamos nuestros dos dolares para poder entrar. Entonces vi a Alice y a Rose sentadas y agitando sus manos para que nos acercaramos y nos sentaramos con ellas.

"Hey Sara, ven y sientate conmigo. Puedes conocer a mis amigas Alice y Rosalie, las vas a amar totalmente, especialmente a Alice," le dije

"Como si no me fuera a sentar contigo" dijo Sara y camino conmigo para sentarce junto a Alice y Rose. Una vez que llegamos Alice se me colgo. Hacía esto cada vez que me veia desde que se entero de que tal vez me mudaría. Dios, amaba a Alice pero se estaba poniendo casi tan mal como Emmett.

"Alice, Rose, quiero que conoscan a Sara, la novia de Jacob. Sara esta es Alice y esta es Rose," les dije a todos asegurandome de que todos estubieran propiamente presentados. Como lo pensé Sara y Alice congeniaron bien de inmediato. Empezaron a hablar de ropa y bla bla. Incluso Rose se unió. Creo que soy la unica a la que realmente no le gusta todo eso de la ropa.

El juego de football empezó y todos los chicos de La Push salieron de su lado. Despues salieron las zorras de nuestras porristas seguidas de nuestros chicos. Edward, Emmett, y Jasper salieron juntos. Hacian eso en cada partido, aun si no querian hacerlo. Fue idea de los coaches tenerlos asi, desde que eran las estrellas del equipo de football de Forks.

Edward me vio y me saludo, después Em lo vio y empezó a darle su mirada de Esme/ Alice/ Rose/ Bella, despues me miro a mi y empezó a parecer que iba a llorar. Una vez que consegui su atencion le grite "¡CONCENTRATE EN EL PARTIDO!" Em solo agito su cabeza y se giro. Entonces empezó a sonar 'Don´t Trust Me' de 3OH!3 y Emmett empezó a bailar. Em se unio pronto al resto del equipo de football. Todos rieron y empesaron a bailar, incluso yo.

Después finalmente empezó el juego. Todos estaban al borde de los asientos observando. Entonces cuando finalmente estabamos en el ultimo cuarto ibamos perdiendo por 6 puntos y todo lo que necesitabamos era un touchdown y necesitabamos que ocurriera pronto desde que solo quedaban tres minutos. No podía ver. Realmente si perdiamos empeoraria las cosas.

"Bella mira" dijo Alice picandome el brazo tratando de llamar mi atención desde que mis manos estaban cubiertos mis ojos. Mire aunque no quería hacerlo. Para mi sorpresa Edward había robado la pelota justo a tiempo y estaba corriendo por el touchdown. _Por favor hazlo _recé en silencio. De pronto de la nada todos estaban rompiendo en aplausos y porras, bueno todos los que le iban a Forks de cualquier modo. Mire y Edward había marcado un touchdown. Si, esto era asombrozo. Entonces todos empezaron a salir de ls gradas y fueron con el equipo.

Mire alrededor y vi que Lauren estaba con Jacob. Me gire hagia Sara quien tenía una mirada de _no esta coqueteandole a mi hombre ¿verdad?_ En la cara. Caminamos hacía Jacob y Lauren, Jake nos vio y miro a Sara. Sara se paro detras de Lauren y le toco la espalda. Una vez que Lauren se giro Sara se retiro un poco y la golpeó en la cara.

"Nunca vuelvas a poner tus manos en mi hombre otra vez. Si lo haces voy a lastimarte mucho peor de lo que acabo de hacer" le dijo Sara a Lauren quien estaba en el piso con dolor. Sara fue hacia Jacob, lo beso y dijo, "Buen juego bebé" entocnes Lauren se levanto y se fue.

"Eso fue asombroso. Tengo que conocer a la chica que puso en su lugar a esa cualquiera," escuche decir a Emmett felizmente mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

"Esa tiene que ser Sara, la novia de Jacob, y mi nueva heroína," le dijo Alice a Emmett con admiracion por Sara en su voz. Emmett fue hacía Sara y le dio un gigante abrazo de oso y después la bajo.

"Sara, realmente eres como mi heroína ahora" le dijo Emmett. Sara se sonrrojo y fue a los brazos de Jacob. Después Edward se acerco a nosotros.

"Bueno, pero si es el otro heroe de la noche. No te ofendas Edward, pero has sido remplasado" le dijo Rosalie a Edward.

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto Edward después de que llego junto a nosotros y me abrazó. Wow, si que apestaba, aunque ese era el precio de ser un jugador de football y usar todas esas cosas con relleno apestoso.. **(N.A: no se si alguno de ustedes han estado cerca de un jugador de footbal justo después de un juego, pero creanme no quieren experimentar eso, esa una situacion apestosa!)** después Alice empezo a decirle a Edward todo lo referente a Sara golpeando a Lauren, el solamente asintio y sonrió, era demaciado caballeroso para decir algo grosero. Después de que todos nosotros terminamos de hablar, incluso Sara y Jake, los chicos fueron a los vestidores a bañarse, gracias a dios. Cuando todos terminaron, cada quien se fue con su pareja, o en el caso de Edward y el mio, amigo y tomamos caminos separados.

"Asi que ¿querías hablar conmigo?" le dije sentandome en el columpio del portico, despues de que volvimos a nuestras casas. Todos los demás habían salido a cenar después del juego, mientras que Edward y yo simplemente regresamos a mi casa.

"Oh, solo dije eso para poder pasar algo de tiempo contigo" dijo Edward sentandose a mi lado en el columpio.

"Bueno todo lo que tenias que decir era que querias pasar tiempo conmigo" le dije

"Si, bueno me gusta andarme con rodeos," me dijo Edward. Yo sólo reí.

"Así que ¿no ibas a usar tus lentes de contacto hoy?, ¿que paso con eso?, pese que estabas emocionada" me pregunto Edward

"Quería guardarlos para sorprender a todos" le dije

"No necesitas impresionar a nadie ¿sabes? Eres hermosa del modo en que eres, con gafas enormes y todo," me dijo Edward.

"Si, bueno esa es tu opinión" le dije, no puedo creer que él realmente piense que soy hermosa.

"Bueno tengo que irme, mis padres querran saber todo acerca del juego de hoy ya que no pudieron ir, te veo mañana," dijo Edward mientras se levantaba del columpio.

"Creo que no" le dije.

"¿Que quieres decir?" me pregunto Edward mientras me veia con confusión

"Mañana es la graduación, Alice va a estar arreglandote todo el dia," le dije. No podía creer que se haya olvidado de la graduación.

"Oh si, bueno encontrare la forma de venir a verte. Bye," dijo Edward y caminó hacia su casa

"Bye," dije en un susurro tan bajo que Edward no pudo siquiera escucharme. Solo esperaba que pudiera decirle pronto lo que sentia por el de otro modo estaría viviendo en Florida pronto.

* * *

**bueno se que probablemente me detestan por haber tardado tanto en actualizar... yo me odio a mi mismoa T_T pero realmente no habia tenido tiempo de terminar el capitulo hasta hace unos segundos, por cierto aprobecho para comunicar una mala noticia... la historia original solo tiene hasta el capitulo 23 y aun no esta termianada y ps la autora tiene un problema con su computadora asi que no hay un final final, pero ps en el capitulo siguiente se resuelven muchas cosas jiji**

**entonces sigan leyendo por favor, y de nuevo sorry pero entre la escuela, los entrenamientos y los cursos extracurriculares ps estaba algo ocupadita pero aqui esta el cap, y prometo no tardar mucho para subir el otro, a mas tardar el 21 tendran su cap**

**los amo a todos, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia ;)**

**nos vemos en el siguiente cap y plix dejen reviews :P**


	23. Ella Me Pertenece

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y_ou belong with me_ le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. **

**BPOV**

Hoy es la graduación, el día que toda chica en el mundo, excepto yo espera. Decidí que no iria a la graduación. Esta es la ultima vez que los Cullens realmentevan a estar juntos antes de que Emmett, Rosalie, y Jasper se vayan a California y no quiero estar en medio de eso. Aun si les decia a ellos lo que pensaba ellos me dirian que estaba siendo una idiota y que yo era parte de la familia, tanto como su propia madre. La verdad es que no se si pueda lidiar con el hecho de ver a Edward bailando con otras chicas, y con que realmente era muy insegura de mi mismca entrente de las personas.

Estoy sentada en mi escritorio y entonces levante la vista y mire que Edward tenia su cuaderno y estaba escribiendo en el. Tenía puesta su ropa para la graduacion desde que solo falta una hora y tenía que estar ahí temprano desde que era parte del comite de la graduacion, esa fue idea de Alice. Me estiré y alcancé mi cuaderno para estar preparada para responderle a lo que sea que me fuera a decir.

_'¿Vas a ir esta noche?'_Leí en el cuaderno de Edward.

_'No, estoy estudiando'_ escribi la primer excusa que se me vino a la mente. Mire a Edward y su cara se puso extremadamente triste de pronto.

_'Desearía que estuvieras ahí'_ leí en el cuaderno de Edward. Después se levanto y tomó el saco de su traje y salió de la habitacion. Sabía que tenía que hacer ahora y solo iba a necesitar que una persona me ayudara, Alice.

**EPOV**

Hoy es la graduación. Estoy aqui en el gimnacio de la escuela esperando a que el resto de mi familia llegara. Alice había dicho algo muy extraño antes de que saliera para aca. Ella me dijo que trajera conmigo la nota para Bella, en la que escribí '_te amo'_. Como es que ella sabía que tenía una nota como esa, no tenía idea, pero de cualquier modo la trajé.

Emmett y Rose entraron al gimnacio. Emmett estaba usando un traje negro con vestidura roja y una rosa roja en su saco negro y Rose estaba usando un vestido y tacones rojos.

"Finalemente alguien llegó. Estaba asustado de que si ninguno de ustedes chicos llegaba pronto Lauren iba a atacarme. He estado evitandoloa desde que llegé" les dije

"Bueno, estaras muy contento cuando veas porque llegamos tarde," dijo Emmett mientras tomaba la mano de Rose.

"Ahora si nos disculpas Edward tenemos algunas canciones que bailar" dijo Roso tiarando de la mano de Emmett hacia una esquina paa estar solos y bailar.

"Amo a las mujeres que tienen el mando" escuche decir a Emmett mientras Rosalie se lo llevaba.

Luego Aliece y Jasper entraron. Alice estaba usando un vestido negro y Jasper convinaba con ella. Alice solo me sonrió y ella y Jasper caminaron hacia el DJ pasanod me de largo. De pronto la cancion de _You Belong With Me _de Taylor Swift empezo a sonar.

Mire hacia adelante y vi a la mas hermosa creatura de todo el mundo entrando a la habitacion. El cabello de Bella caia en suaves rizos, sus grandes lentes eran remplazados por sus lentes de contacto, tenia poco maquillaje porque realmente no lo necesitaba, y estaba usando y un vestido strapless azul. Era mi color favorito en ella. Se veia hermosa, aunque se veía hermosa todos los dias.

Comence a caminar hacía ella, pero fui interrumpido por Lauren quien estaba usando un vestido rojo con averturas en costado, también traia un ojo negro que sin importar todo el maquillaje que se puso no pudo ocultar.

"Edward, te amo quiero que regresemos" dijo Lauren mientras frotaba su mano en mi hombro.

"No gracias Lauren. Yo no te amo, amo a Bella" le dije mientras alejaba su mano de mi hombro y segui caminando.

"¡QUE!" escuche gritar a Lauren después de que la deje para ir con Bella. Me detuve a 30 centimetros de Bella y le sonreí. Bella me sonrio de vuelta, saco una nota de detras de su espalda y la desdoblo. Decia '_te amo'. _Del bolsillo interno de mi saco saque mi nota y la desdoble para que ella pudiera leerla. Ella la leyo y sonrió después los dos nos acercamos. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y mire sus asombrosamente hermosos ojos cafes que ya no estaban ocultos tras esas enormes gafas. Entonces hice algo que había querido hacer por mucho tiempo, desde que la conocí, de hecho. La besé. Después escucha a todos decir _al fin_.

Sabía que ellos tenian razón que esto era algo que tenía que pasar desde hace mucho tiempo. Es solo que los dos estabamos muy asustados de que el otro no nos respondiera de la forma en que lo deseabamos. Después de que terminamos de besarnos, la tome y la acerque a mi y me di cuenta de que aqui era a donde pertenecía y que ella me pertenecía a mi y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a mi lado.


	24. Todo Va A Estar Bien

**Twilight no me pertenece a mi, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, tampoco me pertenece la canción Y_ou belong with me_ le pertenece a Taylor Swift y la historia es propiedad de MusicMadam yo solo me adjudico la traducción :P Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que bueno que les gusten los caps por fa sigan dejando mas reviews. **

**BPOV**

Mi vida es tan maravillosa en este momento. Nada puede deprimirme hoy porque finalmente estoy con Edward. Y la cosa mas increíble de todo esto es que ¡el siente exactamente lo mismo por mi que yo por el! Nunca pensé que sentirse así fuera humanamente posible. Ahora estoy en la graduación, sentada afuera, en una banca con Edward y ahora pienso que es hora de que Edward sepa acerca de mi mamá.

"Umm, hay algo que necesito decirte" le dije mientras miraba mi vestido.

"¿Qué cosa?" me pregunto Edward suavemente mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y lo ponía detrás de mi oreja.

"Bueno mi mamá me llamo hace un par de días y me pidió que me mudara con ella a Florida" le dije aun mirando mi vestido.

"¿Y ya decidiste que vas a hacer? Porque aun si te mudas podemos hacer que esto funcione. No voy a rendirme tan fácil especialmente cuando acabamos de empezar. Solo si lo que esto es lo que pienso que es," me dijo Edward suave y lentamente.

"Bueno si te refieres a que vas a ser mi novio y yo voy a ser tu novia, entonces esto es definitivamente lo que piensas que es," le dije mientras le sonreía,

La cara de Edward se ilumino con la emoción. Después volvió a estar medio triste.

"Así que, ¿ya sabes que vas a hacer?" me pregunto Edward mientras miraba hacia el piso.

"Si lo se," le dije casualmente. Edward levantó su cara y me miro a los ojos

"Bueno y ¿Qué decidiste?" pregunto el aun mirando mis ojos.

"No me voy a mudar a Florida," le dije. Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Bueno por mucho que quiero que seas feliz estoy extremadamente feliz de que no te mudes" dijo Edward aun sonriendo. Mire hacia atrás y vi a Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper caminando hacia nosotros, entonces una maravillosa idea vino a mi.

"Sígueme el juego" le dije calladamente a Edward mientras el grupo de los Cullens se acercaba.

"¿Con que?" pregunto Edward desde que no se había dado cuanta que su familia se aproximaba. Apunte a su familia y el se giro hacia ellos después se volvió hacia mi otra vez con una mirada como si esa vista de su familia lo hubiera explicado todo. Entonces el asintió con la cabeza.

"Así que ¿como están ustedes dos tortolitos de este recién descubierto amor en esta maravillosa noche que me gusta llamar graduación?" nos pregunto Emmett mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

"Estamos perfectamente" dijo Edward mirándome y luego viendo a su hermano-

"Así que Bella supongo que eso significa que ya no te mudaras a Florida" dijo Emmett con una gigante sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

"De hecho Emmett, Edward y yo hemos estado hablando acerca de eso y decidimos que podemos hacer que nuestra relación funcione aun si yo me mudo a Florida y como sabes que nunca puedo ver a mi mamá pues si me voy a mudar" le dije y su cara cayó en shock. Después se giro hacia Edward con una mirada de disgusto.

"Tu, todo esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras dicho nada de que podían funcionar entonces ella se quedaría aquí, pero no ahora por culpa del pequeño perfecto Eddie, Bella se alejara de nosotros, y ahora todos vamos a estar tristes y así" le gritó Emmett a Edward.

"Peor Emmett tu te vas a California en un mes, así que ¿que te importa a ti que Bella este aquí o no?" le pregunto Edward a Emmett.

"Edward, es como una cobijita de seguridad, no la tendré en Cali pero, solo saber que estará aquí cuando regrese a cara en vacaciones es suficiente satisfacción" le dijo Emmett a Edward muy serio.

"Pero Em cariño, estas llevando ti mantita a California" dijo Rosalie mientras frotaba los brazos de Emmett de arriba abajo para calmarlo.

"Rose me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie" le murmuro Emmett a Rose.

"No es como si no lo supieran," le murmuro Rose de vuelta.

"Hey, Emmett, Edward y yo tenemos algo que nos gustaría decirles" le dije a Emmett

"¿Qué otra cosa tienes que decirme ahora Bells que rompa mi corazón otro poco?" dijo Emmett con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Me gire hacia Edward y articule 'a la cuenta de tres'. Edward asintió con la cabeza y conoto hasta tres conmigo, "Caíste", Edward y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo. La cara de Emmett se derrumbo en shock, mientras todos los demás empezaban a reír.

"No es divertido, para nada divertido" dijo Emmett mientras se alejaba caminando.

"Creo que será mejor que vaya tras de el y sostenga su mano mientras llora"; dijo Rose mientras iba tras Emmett.

"Nosotros nos tenemos que ir, tenemos algunos bailes que hacer" dijo Alice mientras jalaba a Jasper junto a ella.

"Bueno parece que somos nosotros dos otra vez," le dije a Edward

"Eso parece, y desde que estamos en la graduación tal vez deberíamos bailar también, y que perfecto momento para una canción lenta," dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y me extendía su mano para que la tomara.

"Edward sabes que no puedo bailar" le dije

"¿Entonces como se le llama a lo que haces en tu cuarto cuando cantas las canciones de Taylor Swift,?"pregunto Edward con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Quieres decir que me has visto haciendo eso?" le pregunte con incredulidad.

"Sip, cada martes y jueves, aunque a veces es todos los días de la semana, escuchas Mayor Swift y cantas y bailas" me dijo Edward aun con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Ok así que bailo en la privacidad de mi casa con muchas almohadas acolchonadas alrededor para que no me duela mucho en caso de que accidentalmente me caiga al piso. Pero aquí podría caer y no tendría nada que detuviera mi caída. Quiero decir siendo tan torpe como tu sabes que soy si empiezo a bailar me caería y quedaría como una tonta," le dije.

"No, no lo harás" dijo Edward como si constatara un hecho

"Y eso ¿Por qué?" le pregunte

"Porque yo estoy aquí para atraparte justo como ese día en el parque, ¿recuerdas?" me dijo Edward. Oh claro que lo recordaba.

"Esta bien," le dije mientras tomaba su mano y me levantaba. Edward me jalo realmente cerca de el y empezó a movernos lentamente en circulo. De hecho bailar no es tan difícil. Y aun no me había caído. Tal vez es por que estoy en los brazos de Edward. O tal vez solo importa con que persona es con la que bailas. Todo lo que se mientras este con Edward todo va a estar bien.

* * *

**WIII al fin despues de tanto tiempo... ps solo quiero decirles que muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, muchas gracias por su pasiencia y gracias por todo **  
**Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo que aunque esta cortito esta divertidin pobre Emmett, la fila para consolarlo empieza detras de me he?? jajaja bueno por fa dejen sus reviews y sigan leyendo gracias por su apoyo y nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
